La petite fille perdue
by Chrismene
Summary: Une petite fille de 5 ans issue d'une famille pauvre, menait une petite vie tranquille. lorsqu'un jour le destin voulut lui jouer un mauvais tour. Secouer par les vagues de la vie, une idée folle lui vint en tête. Trouver un équipage et parcourir entièrement ce monde remplit d'aventure plus folle les unes que les autres. [One pièce et ses personnages ne m'appartienne pas]
1. Chapitre 1: Ville natale

**Chapitre 1**

**La ville natale**

* * *

Bonjour, mon nom est Chrismène j'ai cinq ans et j'habite une petite île pauvre sur le vaste océan qu'est le monde. Je suis peut être petite mais ne vous fiez pas à mon âge. Je suis très débrouillarde. Mes cheveux sont noirs fins et longs, et j'ai de grands yeux bleu. Ma famille est moi n'avions pas beaucoup d'argent, ma mère est livreuse et boulangère. Et mon père était amiral dans la Marine. Était oui, il est mort il y a longtemps maintenant. Mais ma mère et moi profitons comme même de la vie. Je n'est jamais perdue ma naïveté d'enfant. Une journée tout à fait normal s'annonçait à l'horizon. Je vous laisse découvrir ma vie !

Une petite pluie venait de se déclarer sur l'île, malgré mon lit je sentais l'humidité me donner des longs frissons. Agacée je me leva maladroitement. Un trou au plafond et au mur laissé passé le froid de dehors. Je m'habilla vite fais et descendis dans le petit salon/cuisine/chambre de ma mère. Elle était déjà debout et préparer la fournée pour les habitants. Un peu ensommeillée je m'installa sur un tabouret à ses côtés. Ma mère travaillé d'arrache pieds. Je lui souris gentiment.

-As-tu besoin d'aide pour la cuisine maman ?

-Ça ira Chrismène, si tu pouvais livrer le lait ça m'aiderais grandement. Me sourit elle en retour.

-Bien sûr à tout de suite.

Le lait été prêt et attendait d'être livré. Nous ne sommes pas fermiers, ma mère aide juste un ami qui en dédommagement nous paie un petit salaire qui nous permet de vivre. Sur le perron je le vis justement.

-Bonjour, pépé !

Il me salua d'un rapide levé de sourcil, il devait être en colère. Je porta les lourds paquets à chaque porte et reçus des pièces en échanges. Notre île n'était ni riche ni désertique simplement pauvre... Le travail finie et les sous en poches, je rentra à la maison en sifflotant. Ma mère était sur le point de travail en pleur désormais vide de tout, le fermier été partis. Mais sous ses bras mouillait je crus apercevoir un papier confidentielle.

-Mais maman ? Pourquoi est ce que tu pleurs.

Consciente d'avoir montrer son désarroi à sa fille, la mère se ressaisit vite malgré les quelques gouttes de larmes qui restaient au coin de sa joue elle perla désormais d'une voix douce et calme, souris même d'un air apaisant tant et si bien que je pris son comportement pour un stress.

-Ma chérie je suis si fière de toi...

-Maman pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Ce n'est rien... Dis-t-elle. As-tu l'argent du lait ?

-Bien sûr maman. Le voilà !

-Pourrais-tu me rendre un petit service ? Emmène cette lettre et l'argent, va au port et donne le lettre au contrôleur, il comprendra. Va mon enfant et ne te retourne pas.

Je pris la lettre et la retournai, les yeux ronds de curiosité. Puis, je regardai ma mère sans comprendre. Je tournai les talons et me dirigeai vers le port en sautillant joyeusement.

-À tout à l'heure maman, plus vite cette tâche sera accomplie, plus vite je rentre t'aider...

Pourtant je ne le savais pas encore ... Mais c'était la dernière fois que je voyais ma mère, mon petit village et ma maison... Au port, tout était luxueux, seuls les nobles avaient de quoi s'acheter des billets de bateaux.

-Monsieur le contrôleur ?

-Bonjours Chrismène, comment ça va ? Et ta mère, elle va bien ?

-Oui Monsieur, nous allons bien toutes les deux.

-Bien bien, que puis-je faire pour toi ma petite ?

-Une lettre de Maman !

Je donnai mon enveloppe au contrôleur et attendis sagement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il prit la lettre et la lut :

« Cher Monsieur, dans l'enveloppe il y a un billet pour le nouveau monde pour mon enfant. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu lui offrir pour que son avenir ne soit pas gâcher par la misère. S'il vous plait, faites tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour qu'elle puisse vivre heureuse.

La mère de cette enfant. »

-Ma pauvre enfant ...

-Que voulez-vous dire Monsieur le contrôleur ?

-Rien, rien. Tu veux voir l'intérieur du bateau, ça t'impressionne hein ?

-Oh oui monsieur !

-Aller monte.

Le contrôleur me parla avec une tristesse incompréhensible. Toute heureuse, je montai dans le grand bateau. Je remarquai tout de suite le luxe incroyable des sièges en soie, des petits encas. Je me retournai pour sourire au contrôleur. La porte est entrain de se fermer ? Soudain, un grincement sinistre retentit. Affolée, je me précipitai vers la porte. Il était bel et bien en train de la verrouiller. Le bateau démarrait.

-Monsieur ? Laissez-moi partir s'il vous plaît ! Ma mère m'attend... Faites demi-tour s'il vous plaît !

-Pardonne-moi... Assis-toi, je t'emmène quelque part.

-Pourquoi ? Où tu m'emmènes ?

Le contrôleur s'éloigna sans scrupule. Je restai sur place en silence, choquée. Pourquoi ?

Où est ce qu'il m'emmène ?


	2. Chapitre 2: Le danger vient de la mer

Chapitre 2

Le danger vient de la mer

Le trajet en bateau me semble interminable. J'ai peur, je ne sais pas où se diriger le bateau. Ma mère me manque, je ne lui ai même pas dis au revoir j'espère qu'elle va bien et que je la reverrais un jour...

Les nobles sont tous sur leur magasines stupides petits et grands. Ignorant mes peurs et mes craintes, l'homme à côté de moi avait fait une commande d'un ton ignoble au serveur.

-Etre inférieurs je voudrais des fruits et des cacahuètes mais servaient les moi sans vous servir de vos mains je n'aimerais pas que mes délicates lèvres aient été un quelconque contact avec vous !

-Oui Monsieur ...Les voici Monsieur...

-Vous les avez toucher ?

-Pour vous servir je n'ai pa...

-Répondez à ma question les avaient vous touchés ?

-Oui... Monsieur

-J'AVAIS POURTANT ÉTÉ CLAIR NE PAS LES TOUCHER ! il jeta les cacahuètes au sol et les écrasa sauvagement.

-Oui Monsieur excusez-moi ...

-Vous avez vu cette être inférieur n'a même pas su obéir au ordre qui lui avait été confié quel être inutile...

qui ne broncha même pas mieux vaut se montrer poli avec ces hautes personnes de la société quoi qu'on fasse ça nous retombe toujours dessus. Mais je serra les dents et les poings, ma mère et moi nous les aurions mangés sans nous plaindre. Mais ce noble s'en fiche pas mal il possède une fortune largement suffisante pour nourrir un régiment. Je tourna la tête écœurer, la place que j'occupais avait une fenêtre vu sur la mer, dans les vagues terribles je vis une sirène. Non les sirènes n'existent pas, ce sont les marins qui racontent des histoires pour endormirent leurs enfants la nuit. Mais pourtant j'en ai une sous les yeux là devant moi. Elle sourit et me fit un signe de la main, machinalement je lui réponds. Puis elle disparut dans l'écume des vagues.

Soudain autour de moi des nuages sombres cachent le ciel. Et des éclairs menaçants giflent l'eau, la mer devient noire et dangereuse. Nous avancions dans une terrible tempête, le vent soufflait très fort sur les hublots les femmes et les hommes paniquaient et criaient. D'énormes vague nous encercler. Le capitaine nous informa calmement.

-Veuillez garder votre calme notre bateau de croisière traverse un orage, veuillez patienter et ne pas paniquer s'il vous plaît merci.

Mais les nobles n'entendent plus désormais, leurs vies si "précieuses" étés en danger, ils se ruaient vers les gilets de sauvetages.

-Je suis plus riche que toi je ne mérite pas de mourir….

-Vends-moi ce gilet. 1.000 Berry !

Ils se bousculaient et criaient ses mots sans arrêts, quel triste fin ! Mourir entourer de riches qui n'arrêtaient pas de couiner.

Un éclair s'abattit alors sur le bateau. Je ne voyais plus rien juste un gros flash blanc qui éblouie. Puis sans comprendre je tomba à l'eau. L'eau été froide et trop agiter. Malgré le gilet de sauvetage, je coulais à pique dans l'immensité de l'océan, autour de moi les débris du bateau dériver je coulais de plus en plus maintenant. Et l'air commencé à me manquer je ferma les yeux et attendis la fin ...

La fin ma vie….


	3. Chapter 3: Une étrange femme

**Chapitre 3  
Une étrange femme**

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux une dernière fois, et vis une silhouette de femme fine avec une queue de poisson. Elle était grande et avait les cheveux aussi roses que de la barbe à papa. Elle s'approcha de moi à une vitesse incroyablement rapide puis me prit délicatement dans le creux de sa main. Elle me ramena vite à la surface. Puis, tout devint noir. La tempête faisait rage. Je repris connaissance après avoir avalé une grande bouffé d'air frais. La sirène était belle et gracieuse, je la tenais fortement pour ne pas lâchez prise.

-S'il te plaît … Ne me lâche pas... Je suis épuisée...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'appelle Shirahoshi et toi comment tu t'appelles ?

-Je m'appelle Chrismène …

Bercée par le bruit du vent et des vagues, je ne mis pas longtemps pour m'endormir, juste quelques instants suffirent pour me remettre de mes émotions. J'étais encore en vie. C'est un miracle, mais qu'allais-je faire maintenant que je n'avais nul part où aller ...  
J'ouvris les yeux. Shirahoshi était toujours là, en train de m'observer, elle avait trouvé des noix de coco. Je lui souris et bus goulûment ce qu'elle m'avait apportée. Je me trouvais sur une plage de sable fin. De magnifiques cocotiers s'agitaient au souffle du vent. Je serrai la sirène dans mes bras pour la remercier.

-Merci madame sirène de m'avoir sauvée de la noyade, mais où sommes-nous là ? Mais vous êtes une sirène ! Incroyable !

L'étrange sirène sourit, l'air ravi de tant de reconnaissance. Elle me regarda d'un air protecteur et maternel. Je lui étais redevable.

-Oui, je suis une sirène. La princesse sirène du royaume des hommes-poissons qui se situe très profondément sous la mer, mais toi par contre tu m'as l'air bien seul. Je t'ai vu dans le bateau tout à l'heure, tu semblais bouleversée. Raconte-moi ce qui t'ait arrivée.

Soudain, je me souvins de tout. La tempête, la destruction du bateau. Le comportement du contrôleur et de ma mère, son dernier regard confiant, mais tellement triste sera à jamais dans mon cœur. Mais je ne devais pas pleurer, je me devais d'avancer et de me débrouiller par mes propres moyens, même si j'étais qu'une petite fille …  
Je ne répondis pas à sa question. Malgré moi, des larmes de tristesse perlèrent sur mes joues. Sans un mot, elle me serra dans ses bras trempés. Un sentiment de réconfort et de sécurité m'envahit.  
Soudain, de légers bruits de pas se dirigèrent dans notre direction. Shirahoshi sursauta, effrayée. Son regard se posa sur moi, pas la peine de me le dire deux fois. Je me précipitai pour trouver une cachette !

-Sauve-toi Chrismène. Je te retrouverais par tous les moyens s'il le faut ! Je te le promets.  
Je courus aussi vite que je pus, c'est à dire pas très vite ... Si ça continue comme ça, il ou elle, va me rattraper, mais qui est-il justement ? Sûrement un ou une habitant de l'île. Peut-être que si je lui dis la raison de ma visite, il me laissera tranquille... De toute façon, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Je m'arrêtai donc pour attendre mon poursuivant... C'était une fille, elle avait des cheveux blonds courts et portait une lance menaçante, elle ne portait qu'un léger décolleté, une petite veste rose et une mini-jupe assortie.

-Hé, qui es-tu étrangère ? Une espionne ? Une Voleuse ?

-Je m'appelle Chrismène et je ne suis pas une espionne, j'ai échoué sur votre île il n'y a pas longtemps. Je ne fais que passer, laissez-moi tranquille et partez maintenant !

-Tu te trouves sur l'île de l'impératrice pirate Boa Hancock, où les hommes sont interdits. Ton intrusion sur cette île est un danger pour notre peuple, notre reine décidera de ton châtiment ! Suis-moi !

-Non, je ne veux pas, lâchez-moi. Empêche-la de m'emmener avec elle s'il te plaît, je veux rester avec toi !

Elle me tint fermement au bras, puis m'attacha si serré que je ne pouvais presque plus respirer. Ensuite, ses précautions prises, elle me demanda d'une voix menaçante :

-Qui appelles-tu comme ça ? Il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec toi ?

- Non, non ... Dis-je d'une petite voix intimidée.

Soudain, un serpent vénéneux bleu et jaune apparut derrière la jeune guerrière, il s'enroula lentement autour d'elle. Et elle ne semblait même pas s'en apercevoir...

-Ah ! Un serpent autour de toi !

-Il m'appartient, c'est mon serpent de compagnie. Toutes les femmes d'ici en ont un …

Quelle étrange île... Elle me tira donc, sur un petit chemin qui menait sûrement jusqu'à la ville. Je regardai la plage dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir. Shirahoshi était réapparue et me regardait avec inquiétude, tandis que la femme me tenait toujours. Une demi-heure plus tard, j'aperçus enfin la ville. Dans ce royaume, ce que je remarquai tout de suite était l'absence des hommes. Les femmes étaient toutes seules. C'étaient des guerrières fortes et belles à la fois, elles me regardaient avec curiosité.

-Qui est ce ?

-Comment est-elle arrivée ici ?

-Il parait qu'elle a atterri ici ce matin même, elle n'est pas très grande. Je parie qu'elle ne ferait même pas mal à une mouche !

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant une cour immense de combat où devant se trouvait un énorme et imposant serpent jaune. Il s'était enroulé pour former un siège avec ses anneaux. Je sursautai de peur. J'espère qu'il n'a pas faim. La femme remarqua ma peur.

-Ce gros serpent que tu vois est celui de la reine Boa Hancock. Il s'appelle Salomé. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne t'attaquera pas. Sauf si c'est la reine qui lui ordonne !

Je déglutis. Ce Salomé a l'air féroce. Autour de nous, il y avait des gradins où toutes les femmes du royaume s'y étaient installée et attendaient ce qui allait m'arriver, je ne supportais pas cette situation... Celle qui m'avait amené ici me libéra de mes cordes, je frottai mes mains douloureuses, puis elle me dit d'attendre et s'éloigna de quelque pas de moi. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, partir d'ici en courant. J'attendis quelques minutes. Une jeune femme sublime s'approcha d'un pas magistral. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui dépassaient de sa taille avec des mèches de cheveux qui encadraient son visage jusqu'à son menton, elle portait une grande cape en fleur violet. Il me semblait de l'avoir déjà rencontré. Elle s'assit sur le serpent puis posa son regard sur moi et me dévisagea avec attention. Soudain, elle sursauta. Elle était surprise et sous le choc. Elle mit une main devant son visage et versa une larme discrète. Ce regard triste et pesant me rendit nerveuse. Je baissai la tête. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Était-ce à cause de moi ? Les femmes criaient : « C'est Boa Hancock l'impératrice. Elle est toujours aussi belle. Mais elle pleure ! »  
Elle remarqua qu'elle avait craqué devant tous ses sujets. Alors comme si de rien n'était, elle leur fit signe de la main de se taire puis se tourna vers moi.

-Comment t'appelles-tu, tu me sembles seule, tu m'intrigue …

Je ne répondis pas, paralysée par sa beauté, le son de sa voix claire et douce, mais aussi parce que je voulais partir d'ici. Elle claqua des dents et le serpent s'approcha de moi en rampant et sifflant. Je me rappelai alors les mots que m'avaient dit la femme qui m'avait capturée : il ne t'attaquera pas. Sauf si c'est la reine qui lui ordonne !  
Terrifiée, je tentai de m'enfuir, mais ce serpent Salomé est malheureusement très rapide. Il m'attrapa le pied avec une aisance stupéfiante. Sous le poids de ce gigantesque serpent qui pesait sur l'un de mes pieds, je trébuchai comme une pierre. Désormais à terre, je tentai d'échapper à son emprise. La reine qui regardait toute la scène dit :

-Par le pouvoir des gorgones serpents, attaque hypnose paralysant.

Je tournai le dos au serpent, mais il plaqua sa tête devant mes yeux. Je tournai de nouveau la tête rapidement de crainte d'être mordu. Mais il m'immobilisa de telle sorte que je ne pouvais plus bouger d'un millimètre. Puis la danse de ses yeux maléfiques commença. Ses yeux passaient du vert au rouge et à toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Rapidement je ne pus bouger. Ses anneaux s'enroulaient autour de ma taille. J'étais prisonnière de la tête au pied, il me souleva de terre. Impuissante et paniquer de cette étreinte étouffante, je criai.

-À l'aide lâchez-moi, pourquoi vous me faites ça ? Je ne vous ai rien fait ! Dis-je en sanglotant !

* * *

Fan: Merci pour ton précieux commentaire, j'aimerais que tu me dise se que tu en pense de ce chapitre je l'ai fais plus long que d'habitude :)


	4. Chapter 4: Nouvelle vie

**Chapitre 4**  
**Une nouvelle vie**

* * *

Salomé me tenait toujours la tête en bas, complètement immobile. J'attendais la fin. Lentement, il se dirigea vers l'avant de l'air de combat et m'approcha de l'impératrice comme si je n'étais qu'un cadeau ou une proie. Elle me regarda de ses grands yeux bleus et attendit que je me calme. À quoi elle s'attendait, que je tue d'un geste de la main ce serpent qui devait faire 5 fois ma taille ?

-Hé, a quoi est-ce que vous vous attendiez ? Veuillez me lâcher. Maintenant, je ... J'ai mal à la tête ... Dis-je en me balançant, les poings serrés.

-Écoute-moi, je ne laisserais jamais, jamais, Salomé te faire mal !

-Mais ...

Elle me mit le doigt devant mes lèvres. Je cessai immédiatement mes jérémiades, puis elle me déposa au sol. Aussitôt les pieds sur terre, je me secouai lentement, replissai mes vêtements. Puis je la fixai droit dans les yeux d'un air de défi si elle recommençait.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Je m'appelle Chrismène, dis-je encore tremblante du terrible combat.

Elle hocha la tête, satisfaite de ce prénom. Elle me fit signe de m'approcher. J'avais peur qu'elle me frappe, mais je m'approchai quand même pour ne pas avoir encore affaire à son serpent. Elle tendit sa main vers moi. Je fermai les yeux et attendis la baffe qui tarda à venir. Au contraire, je sentis un geste de réconfort presque maternelle. Elle caressa ma joue doucement pour me rassurer. Surprise, je me calmai tout de suite.

-Chrismène, je ne sais pas comment tu es parvenu jusqu'ici, mais es-tu seul ?

-Oui maintenant, ma mère et moi sommes pauvres. Elle m'a tout donné, je savais qu'un jour, elle ferait ça pour me protéger ! Je crois … Je crois qu'elle est … Morte, _puis je pensais à Shirahoshi, elle pourrait s'occuper de moi_. Mais je préférai ne pas lui dire. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je m'en sors toujours, c'est ça la dure loi des orphelin !

Je me tournai pour repartir, pour retourner vers la plage où m'avait laissé la sirène. L'impératrice avait l'air d'avoir compris. Ça n'a pas été trop dure ... Je ne savais pas où elle était exactement, mais j'allai l'attendre... Avant que je ne puisse faire un pas, elle me dit :

-Attends ! As-tu de quoi manger ? Tu devrais te reposer aussi ...

-Je ... C'est vrai que je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé, à part les noix de coco de ce matin, mais.

-Chrismène, je voudrais te protéger désormais. Moi aussi j'ai été seule, dans mon enfance. Personne pour s'occuper de moi et je sais à quel point c'est dure, je ne veux pas que tu ais à subir ça toi aussi. Alors ... S'il te plaît ... Laisse-moi t'adopter!

Elle semblait sur le bord des larmes. Je me retournai sous le choc de cette déclaration. La grande impératrice pirate avait un passé si noir. Elle ne mentait pas, je le voyais dans ses yeux. Elle me tendit les bras, accroupie. Je fonçai dans ses bras et pleurai moi aussi à chaude larme. J'avais oublié que les femmes du village étaient là. Plusieurs d'entre elles pleuraient, elles aussi avec nous. Une mère, c'est encore ce que j'avais besoin. L'amour maternel était plus fort que l'amitié. Je regardai ses grands yeux bleus encore brillants de larme et hochai la tête.

-C'est vrai ? C'est merveilleux !

Elle me serra dans ses bras avec amour. Je venais d'accepter sa proposition, mais je devais expliquer la situation à Shirahoshi. Mais pas maintenant. Demain. Oui, sûrement demain ...

-Maintenant, viens avec moi, je vais te montrer ta nouvelle maison.

Je la suivis, intimidée. Je ne savais pas ce que ça faisait d'être la fille de la reine du pays. Mais je promettais de ne jamais devenir comme ces nobles du bateau, pourris jusqu'à la moelle. Nous entrâmes enfin dans le palais. Il était grand, beau et spacieux. Elle me montra la chambre. Elle était magnifique, rideaux de soie aux fenêtres qui étaient ouvertes. Dans la pièce, il y avait aussi un grand fauteuil confortable. Le lit énorme pouvait, j'en suis sûre, contenir 5 personnes.  
Le palais comportait en tout deux salons, cinq salles de bain, une énorme cuisine et salle à manger, deux terrasses immenses, une salle remplie de photo d'elle magnifique et de statue en hommage à sa beauté. Ainsi qu'un énorme jardin avec plein d'arbres différents, de fleurs et de fruits à en perdre la tête.  
Quand l'heure du dîner arriva, je m'installai à ses côté. Elle s'était changée et portait désormais une belle robe blanche qui soulignait sa taille parfaite, ainsi qu'une belle couronne blanche et argentée sur ses magnifiques cheveux noirs. Moi aussi elle m'avait préparée pour l'événement. Je portais une robe élégante de couleur blanche avec un devant. Elle avait coiffé mes cheveux ondulés avec un nœud blanc dans les cheveux.

-Tu n'étais pas obligée de faire une si grande fête, Boa Hancock … Dis-je d'un air gêné.

-Bien sûr que si, tu es mon enfant désormais, et appelle-moi maman ou mère s'il te plaît !

-D'accord … Maman … On mange quand ?

-Plus tard, d'abord il y a le spectacle …

-MAMAN ! Dis-je d'un ton excédé.

Elle sourit, amusée. Le spectacle commença, c'était un combat, entre ses meilleures guerrières. Mon ventre se mit à gargouiller, elle fit un signe à une serveuse d'apporter à manger. Quelques secondes plus tard, un bol de petite saucisse sauce tomate apparut devant moi. Miam, ce que j'adore. (Oui, je sais ce n'est pas un repas gastronomique, mais moi j'adore ça è_é)  
Je n'avais jamais autant mangé de toute ma vie jusqu'à maintenant, ma mère me regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus. Elle était si gentille avec moi. Elle était fantastique. Une fête avait lieu en mon honneur, toutes les femmes du royaume étaient là, à danser, chanter et rire. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse. Mais je commençai à être épuiser, après cette journée pleine d'émotion de frayeur et de frustration. Je sentis mon énergie chuter d'un coup. Soudain, je clignai des yeux et baillai.

-Chrismène, il est l'heure de te coucher je crois. Tu tombes de fatigue.

-Tu crois ? J'ai eu une dure journée pleine d'émotion ...

Elle me rattrapa juste avant que je ne tombe de ma chaise, je me blottis dans ses bras. Elle m'emmena me coucher. Elle me borda dans le grand lit si doux et si confortable, à peine ma tête toucha le cousin qui sentait la rose, que je tombai endormi. J'eus à peine le temps de murmurer…

-Je t'aime … Maman.

Amusée, elle me regarda, apaisée, plonger lentement vers le pays des rêves, puis repartit pour rejoindre la fête.

* * *

Mina: Merci de m'encourager, tes histoires sont très sympa aussi. Voilà la réponse à ta question pourquoi Boa hancock a un comportement étrange encore merci ;)

Fan: Hé hé :) Voilà le 4 eme chapitre à dévorer avec gourmandise

Un review ?


	5. Chapter 5: Deuxième jours

**Chapitre 6**  
**Deuxième jours**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai un peu tard. Normalement je me levai à l'aube pour aider ma mère avec le pain et le journal. Alors aujourd'hui c'est un jour de fête, je comptai bien aller dans le magnifique jardin que j'avais vu en arrivant ici hier. Je me lèvai donc sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller ma mère et me dirigeai vers la porte de la chambre, mais ma mère me rappelait aussitôt.

-Où comptes-tu aller comme ça jeune fille ?

-Oh, pardon maman si je t'ai réveillée, tu veux dormir encore un peu ?

Elle se redressa sur le lit, waouh, même à peine réveillée, elle est parfaite.

-Non ne t'inquiète pas, mais où vas-tu ?

-Heu bah, je compte aller voir ton jardin de roses magnifiques pourquoi ?

-Aujourd'hui tu vas aller en cours avec un professeur pour qu'elle t'apprenne la politique pour que tu puisses un jour régner quand je serais à la retraite, dit-elle, amusée.

-Mais maman ! Je veux voir les fleurs dans le jardin, s'il te plaît ?

-D'abord les cours, après l'amusement !

-Mais, sauf si … Il faudra d'abord m'attraper !

L'école … Déjà le mot ne m'avais pas l'air très rigolo, je n'y étais jamais allée, mais je ne voulais pas commencer de sitôt…  
J'essayai de m'enfuir à reculons pour ne pas qu'elle m'attrape, mais plus rapide que ma mère, ce n'était pas possible. Je ne faisais pas un pas, qu'elle se trouvait déjà derrière moi. Mais avec agilité, je me baissai et passai sous ses jambes puis filai comme une flèche à travers l'immense couloir. Je courrai un sprinte le plus rapide de toute ma vie. Mais au bout du couloir, tranquillement en train de m'attendre, se trouvait ma mère.

-Hum ... Tu es un peu lente …

-Mais … Comment … Quand m'as-tu doublée ?

-C'est une question de rapidité, je t'apprendrais un jour, j'en suis sûr que tu es fatiguée maintenant. Tu vas te rendre ou on continue ?

-Je … Ne suis … Pas fatiguée, tu ne m'attraperas jamais.

Je n'eux pas le temps de bouger, qu'elle était déjà devant moi. Elle me serra dans ses bras si fort que je ne pouvais plus respirer et encore moins bouger.

-Ok... Ok j'abandonne, t'as gagnée. Lâche-moi s'il te plaît, tu m'étouffes, dis-je en plaisantant !

- D'accord, on va se préparer, puis suis-moi et n'essaye plus te t'échapper sinon... !

-Oui oui...

Elle me tira le bras vers l'énorme salle de bain, m'installa sur un tabouret et me coiffa les cheveux dans l'immense miroir. Je remarquai tout de suite notre ressemblance. Même cheveux noirs, même yeux fins. Étrange, mais je préférais garder ça pour moi.

-Regarde comme tu es belle ! Dit-elle, ravie. Et maintenant les habits…

-Ça fait longtemps que tu me coiffes … C'est long… Dis-je en râlant.

-Ça prend du temps pour être belle !

Elle dit cela en courbant sa tête en arrière, quel étrange comportement ...  
Elle m'habilla d'une robe bleue simple avec une queue de cheval. Puis il était temps de travailler. Je la suivis donc en traînant les pieds, dans une drôle de salle se trouvait un mur noir avec des craies, une table en bois avec une chaise, une feuille blanche et un stylo, tout pour travailler. Paniquée, je regardai si je ne pouvais pas tenter de m'enfuir, mais non, ma mère était toujours là et fronçai des sourcils. Je crus qu'elle avait lu dans mes pensées...Puis une vielle dame s'approcha. Elle était petite, à ses côtés se trouvait un serpent bleu qu'elle utilisait comme une canne. Elle portai aussi une petite fleur rose dans les cheveux.

-Chrismène, je te présente ta grand-mère, mère-nyon. Cette dame serra ton professeur, écoute-la bien s'il te plaît. Je repasserais à midi pour venir te chercher d'accord ? Travaille bien !

-Attends, ça fait combien d'heure ça ?

Mais elle était déjà repartie par la porte. Mère-nyon me regarda quelque instant. J'osai lui parler.

-Hum, bonjour la vielle, comment allez-vous ?

-Bien merci... Attends tu m'as traitée de veille là ? Je n'ai que cent deux ans ...

-Non non désolé ...

-Hum Chrismène, si tu veux bien, nous allons commencer le cours … Assieds-toi !

-Comment ça ? Mais nous sommes seules dans cette pièce, il n'y a pas d'autres élèves ?

Elle fit mine de ne pas m'avoir entendue. Je m'assis donc sagement sur ma chaise et attendis patiemment. Comment allait se dérouler mon premier cours…

-Prends la feuille et le stylo devant toi...

Ce furent les deux plus longues heures les plus ennuyantes de toute ma vie… À parler de politique, en quoi consistait d'être un shichibukai, l'histoire du pays, etc... C'était certes très intéressant, mais ennuyant pour une petite fille de cinq ans ... Enfin midi, Maman été revenue. Je la serrai dans mes bras.

-Alors la vielle ? Chrismène s'est bien débrouillée ?

-Oui oui... Attends tu viens encore de me traiter de vielle, moi celle qui t'a élevée comme sa propre fille ?

-C'est bon. Allez, raconte-moi ce que tu lui as appris ...

Là, le professeur lui expliqua comment s'était déroulé le cours d'histoire. Elle sourit. Elle sembla satisfaite.  
Au repas, je mangeai au côté de ma mère qui discutait vivement avec mère-nyon. Tiens, elles étaient redevenues complice professeur, je ris intérieurement. Elles se tournèrent vers moi et me dirent :

-Chrismène, cet après-midi, tu vas travailler encore avec Mère-nyon !

-Pfff !

Je venais de cracher l'eau que j'avais avalée. Alors ça c'est hors de question !  
Je courrai aussi vite que je pus en direction du jardin de mes rêves. J'entendis ma mère agacée ordonner à Salomé de me poursuivre. Mais j'étais plus rapide que lui.  
Arrivée dans le jardin, toutes ses fleurs et ses parfums m'envoûtèrent, ma tête me tourna. Je fis le tour du jardin, il y en avait de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les formes et tailles. Ma préférée est une fleur d'un rouge sang. En son centre se trouvait des filets dorées magnifiques et son parfum été indescriptible. J'en ramassai une dizaine et en fis en bouquet que je gardais toute l'après-midi. Puis je m'étendis dans l'herbe fleurie et m'endormis rapidement à l'abri, cachée dans les branches d'un immense sol pleureur.  
Quand je me réveillais enfin, le soleil commençait à baisser, il se faisait tard. Je crois qu'il était temps que je rentre, j'espérai que maman ne sera pas trop en colère contre moi. À l'entrée du jardin, je commençai à avoir des vertiges, ma tête tournait et je tremblais beaucoup. À bout de force, je m'écroulai pas terre...  
Je compris trop tard mon erreur. Quand maman arriva, elle me retrouva presque sans connaissance.

-Maman, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? J'ai mal partout, dis-je en pleurant.

-J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Et je m'en veux terriblement. Dans mon jardin se trouve une plante très dangereuse. Elle est de couleur rouge... Ne me dis pas que tu l'a touchée ou pire sentie ?

-Tu parle de cette fleur ? Dis-je en tendant le bouquet que j'avais encore dans la main. Elles étaient pourtant si jolies…

Elle poussa un cri paniqué. Je n'eux pas le temps de finir que je fus prise de nausée, je tombai dans l'inconscience. Elle me tint dans ses bras et me berça doucement, tout devint trouble et sombre puis plus rien …

* * *

Bulle de vanille: Merci c'est ça je voulais inventer une relation plein d'affection entre Boa hancock et une petite fille ^^

Review tout ce qui regarde ça m'encourage vous savez ?


	6. Chapitre 6: Escapade de minuit

**Chapitre 6**

**Escapade de minuit**

* * *

Cette nuit fut effroyablement sombre et sans rêve. Dans ce monde en suspension, comme si le temps y était figé. Quelques secondes me semblaient être des années. Mais heureusement je fus vite sortie de cette inconscience par une envie très spéciale ! LA FAIM ! Je me réveillai en sursaut, la lune brillait dans le ciel noir d'encre sous le poids de la fièvre. Boa Hancock, qui se trouvait allongée à mes côtés, ne fit que remuer faiblement, murmurant peut-être des remords ? C'est moi qui devrais avoir du remord, je ne l'avais pas écouté... C'est de ma faute ? Elle s'était fait du souci pour moi ? Ah ah c'est drôle, en y repensant, je ne méritais peut-être pas d'être sa fille ... Si je ne m'étais pas échouée sur cette île… Je vais m'en aller... Oui... Elle sera plus heureuse, elle adoptera sûrement une autre petite fille qui se trouve ici... Je lui écris une lettre d'adieu:

_Mère,_  
_Excuse-moi pour les problèmes que je t'ai causés, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce serait si dure d'être responsable... Je ne pense qu'à m'amuser alors que tu espères tant de chose de moi. Je vais partir, j'espère que l'on se retrouvera. Quand je serais grande, j'aimerai être comme toi. J'espère que tu vivras heureuse en attendant... Tant qu'à moi, tu me manqueras beaucoup. _  
_Chrismène._

Je pliai le papier en quatre puis le glissai doucement dans la paume de sa main. Ce soir c'est spécial évasion... Je pris les rideaux de lit doucement... Et les tressai pour en faire une corde. Puis l'attachant au balcon, je descendis en rappel contre le mur et m'enfonçai à travers le petit village. Une maison était encore allumée. C'était une petite fille avec sa mère. Elles étaient en train de s'entraîner au combat, la fillette devait être plus petite que moi, mais battait sa mère haut la main et sans difficulté. Je n'aimerais pas être son ennemi... Tout d'abord trouver une embarcation, il y en avait bien une dans ce village. Mon ventre criait famine et il faisait de plus en plus froid et sombre. Je grelottai, ma maison et ma mère me manquait, mais ça serait trop égoïste de rentrer seulement pour le confort…  
Je n'avais rien pris sur moi, seuls mon courage et mon indépendance. Par quel côté se trouvait le chantier naval ? Au loin, de la fumée en guise de réponse. Bingo ! C'était bien ici, la vendeuse venait tout juste de finir sa journée. Les quelques braises qui restaient s'éteignaient doucement. Alors, une embarcation petite, mais facile à manier si possible... Tous les bateaux de ce magasin étaient pour enfants... Mais aucun n'était assez résistant pour la navigation en haute mer. Non, je l'avais enfin trouvée, la perle rare. Cela devait être un prototype. Mais il pouvait facilement être dirigé par une personne. Il avait une voile avec une mini cabine contenant seulement un petit lit. Il devait mesurer quatre mètres. Comment vais-je le transporter ...

-Que fais-tu là ? Dit la vendeuse qui était revenue fermer le magasin.

-Heu. Zut, pensais-je, prise en flagrant délit.

-Tu étais si impatiente de partir en bateau demain avec ta mère que tu es venue à peine le bateau fini ?

-Heu oui, c'est ça !

-Ah ah impatiente, je vais te l'amener jusqu'à la plage ...

-Merci madame ! La chance est de mon côté on dirait ...

Elle se saisit du bateau avec une seule main. Impressionnant ! Nous étions arrivées sur la plage. La dame impressionnante déposa le bateau sur le sol et s'en alla sur le chemin de terre. Ah ah, mon plan était presque fini ! Il ne me manquait plus que de la nourriture. Je m'aventurai seule sur la plage à la recherche de cocotier ou de bananier pour la traversée. Arrivée en haut d'une dune, je remarquai un bateau pirate. Sur le drapeau se dressait deux épées qui transperçaient une personne. Un long frisson me descendit le bas du dos... Ce ne doit pas être normal ça, l'île est interdit aux hommes ! C'est la première chose que l'on m'a dit quand je suis arrivée ici. L'île est en danger... Je devais à tout prix alerter Boa Hancock. Mais malheureusement, au moment où je m'apprêtais à rebrousser chemin, le sable s'écroula sous mes pieds. Surprise, je poussai un cri de surprise. Et en quelques secondes, deux hommes se tenaient maintenant devant moi.

-Ah ah, regarde ce que l'on a là Tom, une petite femme guerrière de l'île des femmes …

-Ouai, ça doit être une de leur fille. T'es la fille de qui tite' ?

-Je ne suis pas petite ! Je suis la fille de l'impératrice pirate Boa Hancock ! Elle t'aurait botté les fesses … Si …

-Ah rien que ça ! Hé bien Louis, on a touché le gros lot ! Attache-la bien ! L'impératrice payera très cher pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien !

-Ah lâchez-moi, de toute façon elle ne vous donnera rien ! Je ne suis plus sa fille, je me suis enfuie hier soir !

-Si elle t'aime vraiment, elle viendra te chercher idiote !

Je me rappelai soudain le bonheur que je lisais sur son visage quand je mangeais bien, quand je dormais paisiblement ... Le fait que j'étais heureuse, la rendait heureuse elle aussi. Je n'avais pas profité de ma vraie mère à Marine Ford, toujours occupée à travailler. Seulement deux jours à ses côtés et je connaissais déjà le sens du mot « Mère ».

-Je... j'ai changée d'avis ! Laissez-moi partir, s'il vous plaît !

-Tu commences enfin à comprendre on dirait... mais hélas c'est trop tard... J'ai hâte de contempler vos retrouvailles …

-Et qu'allez-vous lui demander en échange ?

-Mais elle bien sûr, une reine aussi belle que Boa Hancock, tout marin digne de ce nom rêve d'elle. Sa beauté n'a pas d'égal, c'est la plus belle femme au monde. Tu ne savais pas ? Ensuite, nous la revendrons à prix d'or au marché noir.

-Elle n'acceptera jamais ! Je ne la laisserai pas accepter !  
! JAMAIS !

PDV Boa Hancock:

Hum ? Je me levai tranquillement, encore inquiète par ce qui s'était passé avec Chrismène hier. La prochaine fois, je serais plus prudente. J'avais hâte de m'expliquer avec ma fille, j'étais sûre qu'elle dormait encore. Je me tournai et ne vis personne. Où était-elle encore allée ? Étrange, elle était sûrement descendue déjeuner. Je descendis et rencontrai la cuisinière qui s'appelait Ensishida.

-Enishida, est-ce que Chrismène est descendue manger ?

-Non Boa Hancock, elle n'est pas avec vous ?

-Non, je ne la trouve nulle part ...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas princesse, je vais en alerter les autres femmes du village. Je suis sûre que l'une d'entre elle l'a vue quelque part !

-Merci, je vais aller encore voir dans la chambre.

Je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter. Et si Chrismène était partie ? Je ne préférais ne pas imaginer … Dans la chambre, sur le cousin de Chrismène se trouvait le bout de papier qu'elle y avait écrit hier soir. Je le remarquai et, toute tremblante, le lis.

-Désolée pour les problèmes que je te cause… Je vais partir … Je t'aime … Chrismène, qu'as-tu encore fait ? Dis-je en me tenant le front.

-Nous ne l'avons pas trouvée Boa Hancock …

-Elle est partie, elle m'a écrit une lettre…

-Boa Hancock, une personne l'a vu tard le soir. C'est la femme du village qui s'occupe du chantier navale.

-Qu'elle entre, je la reçois tout de suite !

Je m'installai donc dans un fauteuil dans la salle de réception, et attendis avec impatience son arrivée. Qu'allait-elle me dire. Une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ? Dans quelle direction s'était dirigée Chrismène…

La dame arriva enfin. Tout d'abord, elle s'inclina devant moi, je lui fis signe de commencer avec énervement. Pourquoi Chrismène était-elle allée dans son magasin si tard cette nuit ?

-Désolée princesse Boa Hancock. J'ai aperçus Chrismène très tôt ce matin, je venais tout juste de finir le mini bateau que vous aviez commandé pour elle, j'ai pensé qu'elle était sortie avec votre autorisation, alors j'ai préféré ne pas intervenir…

-Quelle idiote, tu ne t'es posée aucune question … Oh ma pauvre fille, en plus elle ne s'est pas encore complètement remise du poisson de la fleur rouge ! Dis-moi de quel côté se dirigeait-elle ?

-Je l'ai aidée à porter le mini bateau jusqu'à la mer, puis je suis rentrée chez moi, la laissant seule … Dit-elle, honteuse…

Boa Hancock était sur le point de pétrifier la pauvre fabricante. Mère-nyon arriva la mine triste avec une lettre étrange avec le signe de piraterie dessus.

-Boa Hancock, je sais où se trouve Chrismène, elle est prisonnière des pirates d'esclaves. Ils demandent votre vie en échange de sa libération !

Boa Hancock se mordit la lèvre. Une goutte de sang perla.

* * *

**Mina:** J'aimerai savoir ce que tu en pense de ce chapitre

**Les anonymes:** C'est bien beau de lire ma fic mais. Ce serait encore mieux si vous mettiez au moins un petit commentaire même un mot suffirais… Sinon je boude è_é...

A la prochaine ...peut être ...


	7. Chapter 7: Où est ma place ?

Chapitre 7:

Où est ma place ?

* * *

-Voilà, tu vas rester attacher là pendant que nous allons boire et fêter la capture de l'impératrice Boa Hancock. Tu bouges pas hein ?

-Mais Tom, elle ne peut pas bouger c'te gamine car elle est attachée. C'est pas possible !

-Bien sûr que non, mais c'est fait exprès, c'est de l'humour. De l'hu-mour, tu ne comprends jamais rien !

-Ah ah ah... J'ai pas compris Tom.

Le pirate qui s'appelait Louis se prit un poing dans la figure et resta sonné là par terre. Imbéciles... ils se frappent même entre eux... Je me demande quelle est cette pratique ? Je sais ce qu'est un esclave, mais ça n'a pas été interdit depuis longtemps ? Je me trouvais sur le pont de leur bateau attachée au mât comme une sorte d'appât et le poisson était Boa Hancock...

Le bruit des vagues qui tapaient le bateau se faisait de plus en plus bruyant, je penchai ma tête pour apercevoir d'où venait ce bruit et aperçus encore une fois des sirènes moins grandes que Shirahoshi. Elles devaient mesurer la même taille que des êtres humains, elles étaient trois. Une rousse aux yeux verts, une brune aux yeux bleus et une brune aux yeux marron.

-Nous sommes l'escadron de reconnaissance des sirènes de l'île des hommes poissons. Êtes-vous Chrismène, le petit être humain que notre chère princesse a sauvé ?

-Oui...

-La jeune princesse se faisait du souci à votre sujet, elle se demandait si vous étiez saine et sauve car elle comptait venir à votre secours. Expliquez-nous votre position s'il vous plaît.

-Je suis au main de pirate, mais je...

-Merci pour ces précieuses informations, nous en alerterons immédiatement notre princesse...

-Non ! Attendez, revenez !

Mais les sirènes étaient déjà redescendues à vive allure dans l'immensité de l'océan, quelles créatures rapides quand même. Elles n'ont même pas écoutées ce que j'avais à leur dire, elles auraient pu au moins me détacher ... Louis, le pirate qui était assommé sur le sol, se releva moins sonné !

-Tom ! Tom, viens voir !

-Quoi encore Louis, j'espère que c'est important cette fois.

-Pour sûr, des sirènes Tom ! Il y avait trois sirènes près du bateau !

-Louis, ne me raconte pas de salade.

-Mais c'est vrai Tom, dit-lui tite' !

-Je n'ai rien entendu monsieur ...

-Louis viens par là !

Et le pauvre Louis se retrouva une nouvelle fois frappé au sol, il n'était pas près de se réveiller cette fois... Tom se gratta la tête avec exaspération.

-Excusez-moi monsieur le brigand ...

-Oui la tite' ?

-La vente d'esclave n'a pas été abolie depuis longtemps ?

-Ah ah, et puis nan gamine les dragons célestes en raffolent !

-Qui sont les dragons célestes au juste ? Ce sont des vrais dragons ?

-Mais non, ce sont les gosses des vingt Rois fondateurs du Gouvernement mondial. Ils sont si égocentriques, qu'ils refusent de respirer le même air que nous, ils vivent en portant une bulle d'air tel des poissons rouges. Ils nous considèrent comme étant des êtres inférieurs, c'est eux qui gèrent le trafic d'esclaves. Aucune chance de fuite !

-Mais si les esclaves s'enfuient, ils ne pourront pas le retrouver non ?

-Malheureusement si ... Les esclaves ont une marque dans le dos en forme de patte de dragon, comme cela ils sont reconnaissables à vie !

-Pourquoi faites-vous affaire avec eux si vous les trouvez méchants ?

-Nous acceptons de coopérer avec eux seulement parce qu'ils ont un max de Berry !

Juste pour l'argent ? Je ne voulais plus parler à ces misérables marchands de marché noir. La nuit été passé et je n'avais pratiquement pas dormi, je n'avais pas mangé grands choses non plus. Seulement du pain, de l'eau et une vielle pomme qu'ils voulaient bien me donner. Au premier rayon de soleil, une troupe de femmes guerrières arriva. Leurs visages étaient bien camouflés. Le capitaine de l'équipage alla à leur rencontre.

-Mâles, partez de cette île immédiatement et relâchez la jeune fille !

-Nous étions sur le point de conclure un marché ...

-Le marché ne tient plus !

-Si c'est comme ça, je vais la tu...

Sa phrase ne sera jamais complète, il venait d'être pétrifié. Sa peau avait commencé à durcir, puis a changé de couleur, son expression été rempli d'effroi, mais aussi de bonheur, il avait aperçus l'impératrice avant de mourir. Je reste sans voix. C'est le pouvoir d'un fruit du démon. Le Mero Mero no Mi, fruit de la passion, qui donne le pouvoir de pétrifier quiconque succombe à sa beauté. En quelques minutes, les hommes criaient de peur d'avoir perdu leur tête de troupe. Complètement perturbés, ils ne purent se défendre convenablement contre les amazones. Ils furent pétrifiés puis détruis en poussière.

Toujours attachée, je me sentais honteuse, la fabricante navale avait sûrement tout avoué à ma mère, celle-ci s'approcha lentement. Son regard était caché par une ombre inquiétante, elle avait placé ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Laissez-nous seuls s'il vous plaît les filles, j'ai quelques mots à dire à ma fille ...

-... .*Je regardais le sol sans dire un mot*

-Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi vraiment ce que tu comptais faire cette nuit ! Me demanda-t-elle en me tenant le menton avec sa paume.

-Je comptais ... Partir ...

-Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas bien avec moi, n'as-tu pas tout ce que tu désires ? Si c'est l'école qui te dérange, je peux te l'épargner ... Pour le moment. Mais si quelque chose te tracasse, tu dois me le dire avant de t'enfuir comme ça. Si ces pirates t'avaient tuée, je ne me l'aurai jamais pardonnée !

-Ce n'est pas ça. Ce qui s'est passé hier, je me suis sentie inutile ... *Après ces dernières mots, je me pris une claque assourdissante*

-Toute personne à le droit à l'erreur. Moi-même j'ai fais des erreurs dans la vie ! Ne dis plus jamais que tu es inutile !

-Oui ... Maman *Dis-je la main sur la joue rougie par le coup puissant qu'elle venait de me mettre*

Ses mots dis, elle me détacha puis me porta sur ses épaules, je voulus lui dire, mais mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-même et je sombrai une nouvelle fois dans l'inconscience.

Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans mon lit confortable, un chocolat chaud encore fumant posé sur la table de nuit ainsi qu'un livre sur l'histoire de l'île. Je me sentais encore un peu honteuse. Bon, la fuite n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée je vais me perfectionner au combat alors ... Boa Hancock se trouvait à mes côtés.

-Chrismène, quel soulagement ! Tu as dormis longtemps…

-Elle n'a rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Un peu de repos, de la compagnie et de la bonne nourriture, et elle sera vite sur pieds, dit la doctoresse qui était encore là.

Jje regarde ma mère avec gratitude.

-Merci… Merci Maman …

-Est ce que tu as faim ?

-Oui un peu, je crois. Excuse-moi encore.

-Ce n'est rien, on en discutera quand tu seras reposée... Voilà le repas.

Une armée de femmes déboula dans la chambre avec des assiettes de nourritures remplies à bloc. J'avale tout goulûment, en redemande même.

-Je dois te dire quelque chose d'important.

-Hum, c'est en rapport avec ce qui s'est passé hier ? Demandais-je, soucieuse.

-Non non, on a dit qu'on en reparlerait ce soir. C'est en rapport avec ton père...

-Mon père ? Mais mon père était un officier de la Marine et ma mère une habitante de Marine Ford !

Ses yeux commencèrent à s'embuer, elle serra les dents et versa une larme, une deuxième puis un torrent de larmes coula de ses joues blanches, je n'aime pas la voir pleurer... Surtout si c'est à cause de moi.

- Si ce ne sont pas mes vrais parents, qui sont-ils alors ?

Je la laissai se calmer, sont-ils des pirates ? Un enfant fruit d'un viol d'une femme ? Des dragons célestes ne désiraient pas avoir d'enfant ? Une invention scientifique qui a mal tourné ? Je m'attendais au pire...

-Ton père est le seigneur des pirates, Monkey D Luffy. Et je suis ta vraie mère Chrismène !

-QUOI ? Mais comment est-ce possible !

-Un jour, un homme est entrée sur cette île, et … J'en suis tombée amoureuse … Folle amoureuse même.

-Il devait être merveilleux alors mère. Pourquoi tu en es tombée amoureuse ?

-Bien sûr je ne tombe par amoureuse du premier homme venu, je l'ai aidé à entrer dans la prison du gouvernement Impel Down, la plus grande du monde. Je l'ai protégé pendant la grande guerre au péril de ma vie. Mais il a été blessé physiquement et moralement. Je l'ai ramené et soigné sur mon île, il y est resté deux ans, pour s'entraîner deux ans.

-Deux ans d'entraînement ? Mais tu as eu le temps de le séduire ?

-Deux, c'est largement suffisant pour qu'il tombe sous mon charme, nous nous sommes mariés et te voilà !

-Mais comment ça se fait que j'ai vécu à Marine Ford alors ?

-Luffy a eu peur que le gouvernement ne te face du mal, il t'a confié à une famille dont il avait une grande confiance… Puis il est repartit avec son équipage cherché le dos pièce, le deuxième trésor du monde... Un an s'est écoulé, je t'ai cherché, parmis tous les enfants de la baie de Marine Ford, mais sois tu étais bien cachée, sois tu n'étais plus de ce monde, ça a été très dur, j'ai pleuré des années.

Encore à ce jour, je détestais tout ce qui me faisait penser à toi, tout ce qui était mignon tel que des petits chiots sur mon passage, je les envoyais valser au loin... Et puis un jour tu arrives sur mon île comme un rêve. Je ne voulais pas y croire, mais maintenant j'en suis sûre. Tu me ressembles tellement, tu n'as pas remarqué notre ressemblance ?

-Si, quand tu me coiffais dans la glace...

Puis, le passé révélé, il me fallait un temps d'adaptation, je ne dis rien. Ma mère me laissa seule un moment, pour que je puisse réfléchir un peu. Tout ce que en quoi je croyais jusqu'ici n'était pas vrai ? Mais ce n'était pas grave, je ne lui en voulais pas. J'ai hâte de voir à quoi ressemble ce Luffy qui a tant fait chavirer le cœur de ma mère...

-Dis, tu crois que Luffy... Je veux dire mon père reviendra nous voir ?

-Oui, bien sûr, mais repose-toi pour le moment. Demain, on ira se promener que toutes les deux, tu verras !

* * *

**Comalir**: Merci pour tes encouragements, je suis d'accord avec toi Boa Hancock et l'une de mes personnages préférer :)

Ce n'est pas grave que tu n'est pas de compte les commentaires anonymes sont aussi la bienvenue merci de lire et à la prochaine !

**Mina**: Merci encore ma correctrice officiel va enfin me dire ce qu'elle pense de ce chapitre ;)

A la prochaine ! Review et peut être que j'essaierai de faire un bonus spécial à la fin :p


	8. Chapter 8: Je m'amuse

Chapitre 8:

Je m'amuse, c'est la fête, c'est chouette !

* * *

Je ne dois pas me lever trop tard aujourd'hui ... Je vais me lever à l'aube pour lui faire un petit déjeuner GÉ-NIAL ! Mais pour ça, il faut que je me lève ... Que je me lève ? Pourquoi j'ai eu une idée aussi stupide, me lever ? Bon aller je me lève... Je ... Me lève ... Mais ! J'ai encore sommeil ...

Je tournai la tête pour observer ma mère en train de dormir, mais tombai nez à nez avec un côté de lit bien plié comme si personne n'avait jamais dormi là ... Oh non, j'entendis l'eau de la douche couler tout comme mon plan d'ailleurs ! Vite je me jetai hors du lit, descendis les escaliers quatre par quatre, et la catastrophe, je tombai la tête la première. Mais quelle idée aussi de dormir avec une robe de nuit qui traîne par terre ... Je parvins à me relever, un peu sonnée, mais bien réveillée, j'arrivai enfin à la cuisine. J'y trouvai Enishida sur le point de commencer à nous préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle semblait hallucinée que je sois là devant elle alors que le soleil venait tout juste de se lever.

-Chrismène ? Est ce que ça va ? J'ai entendu une chute.

-Non, tout va très bien ! Dis-je d'une petite voix, les yeux à moitiés ouverts et une grosse bosse sur la tête.

-Tu es blessée ? Laisse-moi te soigner !

-Non, non pas le temps, je dois préparer le petit déj' !

-C'est mon travail ça.

-S'il te plaît, laisse-moi faire le petit déjeuner ! C'est pour me faire pardonner ... Dis-je en faisant une moue adorable.

-Bon c'est d'accord, mais tu me laisses te soigner !

-Oui, oui !

Pour le petit déjeuner, je comptais lui faire des croissants, que je faisais avec ma mère de Marine Ford. Tôt le matin, elle comptait sur moi pour faire de délicieux pains aux céréales ou de croquantes baguettes. Alors les ingrédients... De la farine, du sucre, du sel, du lait, des œufs, du beurre et ... De la levure ... Où est la levure ? Est-ce que c'est ça ? Goûtons pour voir... Je poussai un cri de dégoût, c'était amer. Parfait, c'est exactement ça ! Je touillai, moulai et c'était prêt !

-Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?

-Des croissants, répondis-je toute fière.

-En tout cas, ça à l'air très bon, voilà un joli pansement pour la jolie bosse.

-Aie ça fais mal ! Pleurnichais-je.

-Ça ne fera mal que quelques secondes ...

Elle avait raison, à peine le pansement mis que je ne le sentais plus. Je me remis au fourneau. Je surveillai la cuisson des croissants. Ils sont meilleurs quand ils sont juste dorés à la surface, comme ça ils gardent toutes leurs saveurs et restent moelleux à l'intérieur. Mmm un régal pour les babines dès le matin !

-Enishida ! Chrismène a encore disparu, je ne la trouve nul part ...

-Elle est ici impératrice ...

-Maman ! Tu en mets du temps, ça fais une heure que je prépare à manger ...

-Ça prends du temps pour être belle, je te l'ai déjà dit non ... Je m'inquiète pour toi, mais non toi tu es là, souriante et ... Blessée ! Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

-En tombant de l'escalier ... J'ai fait à manger, c'est des croissants !

-Je n'en ai jamais mangé...

Je lui souris chaleureusement et servis les croissants, c'étaient les plus beaux que je n'ai jamais fait je crois. J'avais invité Enishida à manger, et toutes les deux dégustaient les croissants avec gourmandise, les étoiles plein les yeux... Bon j'exagère peut-être un peu ...

-Chrismène, aujourd'hui tu as carte blanche, tu peux aller ou tu en as envi !

-C'est super !

-Mais sous la surveillance de Margaret.

-Oh non ...

-A vos ordres Majesté, dit Margaret avec un air déprimé dans la voix.

-Bon j'y vais Maman !

-Attends-moi ! Cria-t-elle.

J'allais me balader dans le village, tout en essayant de ne pas voir que j'étais suivie... Tiens, un terrain de combat. Deux femmes se disputaient la place de meilleures guerrières.

- Vas-y Rindo, tu es la meilleure, extermine-la !

-Non, c'est Aphélandra la meilleure, elle est aussi douée qu'elle à l'épée !

Rindo été une grande femme brune aux yeux noirs. Elle portait une veste ouverte sans rien dessous... Elle fumait souvent des cigarettes et portait une épée dans un fourreau qu'elle tenait sur son dos. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coiffés en chignon sur le haut de sa tête.

Aphélandra elle, au contraire, avait les cheveux très longs roux et les yeux marron de plus grande taille, ce qui l'avantageait dans beaucoup de combat. Elle portait elle aussi une épée.

Les deux jeunes femmes se jugèrent du regard, puis Aphélandra se jeta sur Rindo. Les lames de leur épée s'entrechoquèrent. Mais Rindo trouva une faille dans la défense de son adversaire et s'y engagea à pleine vitesse. Puis elle envoya l'épée de celle-ci rejoindre les oiseaux dans les airs. Aphélandra, désarmée, ne renonça pas pour autant. Mais très vite, Rindo l'immobilisa au sol et la tint fermement, le couteau si près de son cou qu'elle n'osait même plus respirer, de peur d'être tranchée. Tout s'était passé tellement vite, j'en eus le souffle coupé d'admiration.

-Tu es forte Aphélandra, mais pas assez pour me battre. Je suis la plus digne de nous deux de devenir la meilleure des guerrières de l'île après Marigold, Sandersonia et Boa Hancock!

-Qui sont Marigold et Sandersonia ?

Je venais de crier ces mots d'une voix innocente, tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Et Margaret avait la bouche grande ouverte. Une grande et imposante femme rousse s'approcha de moi.

-C'est de moi que tu parles, Sandersonia et moi sommes les sœurs cadettes de Boa Hancock.

-Autant pour moi, je suis la fille de Boa Hancock, vous devez être mes tantes...

-Tiens c'est nouveau ça ...Elle a finalement abandonné l'idée de retrouver sa petite fille perdue depuis longtemps... Je me souviens encore quand elle tenait mon doigts avec sa toute petite main de bébé ...

Elle fondit aux larmes dans les bras de Sandersonia

-Ne t'inquiète pas Marigold, je suis sûre qu'elle est très heureuse dans son nouveau foyer et qu'elle pense beaucoup à nous ... Excuse-nous jeune enfant, comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Je m'appelle Chrismène !

-C'est drôle ça, c'est exactement le même prénom que ... Chrismène, ne me dit pas que c'est toi ? Sœurette t'a donc retrouvée, pourquoi elle ne nous en a pas parlé...

-Je ne sais pas, dis-je en penchant la tête.

-Allons-y ma sœur, nous allons avoir une petite conversation avec Hancock... Ne rentre pas tout de suite s'il te plaît Chrismène et contante que tu sois de retour ...

-Merci, à toute à l'heure...

Je les saluais de la main

Ah c'est drôle ça, pourquoi Hancock ne leur avait pas dit ... Ce n'est pas grave, profitons de cette belle journée... Je ne peux pas profiter de ma journée si j'ai Margaret qui me suit comme un bonbon collé au basket. Je vais essayer de la semer. Ah ah ! Un groupe de personne qui rentre du combat Rindo vs Aphélandra. Je me faufilai entre elles en zigzaguant.

-Chrismène, attends-moi !

-Quoi ? Je ne t'entends pas...

Et je disparus à travers la foule... Je sais, ce n'est pas gentil, mais je n'y peux rien. Je déteste être suivie... Je vais aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque s'ils n'ont pas l'histoire des esclaves et des dragons célestes, je voulais en savoir plus...

La bibliothèque ressemblait à n'importe quel autre bâtiment du village, mais à l'intérieur c'était magique. Il y avait des livres de partout, le paradis des lecteurs. Ils étaient rangés en différentes sections. Une section remplie de fleurs et de portrait de Boa Hancock, il devait y avoir des poèmes entiers en l'hommage à sa beauté. Une section décorée de lance et de tête de mort. Ça devait être une rangée pour les hommes tellement ils sont ignobles. Une petite fille s'y trouvait, je la reconnus tout de suite. Mais oui, c'est la petite fille que j'avais observé la nuit de mon évasion. Elle se battait avec sa mère et la battait haut la main. Je ne savais pas à quoi elle ressemblait, mais elle était vraiment jolie, elle avait de longs cheveux roux et de beaux yeux verts. Comme les femmes du village, elle portait une jupe et un tee-shirt, mais heureusement il n'était pas décolleté.

-Hé salut, je t'ai vu te battre une fois, tu te bats vraiment bien. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Je m'appelle Silvia, et oui je ne me débrouille pas mal à l'épée... Et toi comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Je m'appelle Chrismène.

-Ah oui, c'est toi l'enfant perdue de notre impératrice, tu as de la chance de l'avoir comme mère...

-Bah je ne sais pas trop ... Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

-"Les hommes, à quel point sont ils stupides" Je cherchais à quoi pouvait ressembler un homme, mais il n'y aucune photo, dit-elle, déçue.

-Je cherchais un livre sur les dragons célestes, il doit il y avoir une photo. Tu sais où se trouve cette section ?

Elle me montra du doigt la section tant cherché. Puis replongea dans son livre, trop occupée sur l'article d'un homme qui s'était trompé de chemin et qui en était mort... Cette rangée était étrange, elle se trouvait tout en fond de la bibliothèque, un étrange écriteau disait:

TOUT LIVRE PRÉSENT DANS CE COULOIR NE DOIT EN ÊTRE SORTI SOUS AUCUN PRÉTEXTE SINON ... le reste était illisible, caché par la poussière, et de toile d'araignée. Personne ne devait aimer cet emplacement. Un livre étrange attira mon attention, il était à moitié brûlé et les pages manquaient, mais devaient être précieux pour qu'il soit encore là. Je le sortis. Le titre était "Être un dragon céleste, toute une histoire. Écrit par un dragon célestes"

-Je l'ai trouvé, tu veux le lire avec moi ?

-Je ne préfère pas, il parait que cette section est hantée. Je rentre chez moi ravie de t'avoir rencontrée, on jouera ensemble demain hein ?

-D'accord à demain alors !

-A demain !

Elle posa le livre à son emplacement initiale puis partit. Seul avec ce livre, je me rendis compte qu'il était inquiétant. L'image de l'auteur était fièrement dressée sur la couverture, il me regardait d'un air snob. Il était comme me l'avait décris le pirate. J'étais sur le point de l'ouvrir quand Enishida arriva, essoufflée !

-Chrismène il faut que tu rentres tout de suite à la maison.

-Mais j'étais sur le point d'ouvrir un livre...

-Pas de temps à perdre, suis-moi s'il te plait !

Elle me tira hors de la bibliothèque, je n'eus même pas le temps de reposer convenablement le livre et je n'avais pas remarqué, mais j'avais sorti le livre de sa rangée et il était étalé par terre, les pages éparpillées sur le sol. Le regard de l'auteur avait changé, il avait maintenant un affreux sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres...

Un long frisson me parcourut le dos ...

* * *

**Comalie: **Tu as aimé le personnage de Louis, le pirate malchanceux XD. Il m'ais venue comme ça. Contente que mon chapitre t'es plus. Et voilà un nouveau chapitre :)

**Mina:** J'aimerais savoir ce que tu penses de ce chapitre ;)

**Félicitation d'être encore là et d'avoir lue et à la prochaine pour de nouvelle aventure !**


	9. Chapter 9: Source chaude

**Chapitre 9:**

**Source chaude**

* * *

-Enishida, quelque chose de grave est arrivé ?

-Hé bien rien de trop grave, je pense...

Une autre explosion venait de retentir en direction du palais impérial. Et je voyais Enishida grincer des dents en murmurant, une série de réparation d'objet cassé ou réduit en cendre qu'il faudra réparer...

-Enishida, que s'est il passé ?

-Trois vases cassés, douze tableaux écorchés, deux tapis effilés...

-Pourquoi dites-vous que pleins de chose sont cassés ?

-Pour rien, pour rien. Je dois d'abord voir l'étendue des dégâts.

Quand nous arrivâmes enfin devant l'entrée, le sol était joncé de débris de pilier, des vases étaient réduits en poussières, des rideaux étaient en lambeaux. Je voyais le visage d'Enishida se décomposer à la vue des dégâts. Puis, anéantie, elle tomba dans les pommes. Je continuai donc mon chemin seule, et à mesure que j'avançais, les dommages se firent plus rare. Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive devant l'immense pièce qui nous servait de chambre. Les trois sœurs étaient là, le visage impassible comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais battues...

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Je croyais que vous alliez discuter ?

-Mes sœurs étaient un peu énervées d'apprendre que je leurs ai cachées ton arrivée...

-Moi non plus je ne savais pas que tu avais des sœurs, il y a d'autre chose que tu nous caches ?

-Je ferais les révélations dans un endroit un peu plus agréable... En même temps, il faudra que l'on s'explique pour quelle raison tu es partie ...

-Oui maman, dis-je, la tête basse. Et où se passera cette discussion ?

-Dans mes sources chaudes personnelles !

Les sources chaudes. Je venais de me rendre compte que ça faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas pris de douche ou de bain ... Je baissai la tête, rouge de honte. Et puis pour quelle raison déjà étais-je partie de la maison ? Ah oui, je me sentais inutile. Elle croyait tellement en moi alors que moi je ne pensais qu'à m'amuser... Mais comment lui annoncer ça sans me recevoir une gifle ... Enishida qui s'était remise de ses émotions me conduisit vers la salle de préparation avant le bain. Au loin, j'entendis une annonce.

-LE PALAIS KUJA EST TEMPORAIREMENT INTERDIT AUX VISITEUSES POUR CAUSE DE BAIN DE NOTRE IMPÉRATRICE, VEUILLEZ SORTIR DU PALAIS ET NE PAS Y RENTRER JUSQU'À LA FIN, MERCI.

C'est étrange quand même, tout ce remue-ménage pour un bain. Ça devait cacher quelque chose... Enishida me conduisit vers les douches préliminaires. C'était une grande salle blanche, des seaux remplis d'eau brûlante créaient de puissantes vapeurs d'eau. Il y avait plusieurs miroirs et des sièges en bois. Quelques bambous décoraient joliment la salle d'eau. Elle s'en alla à son tour du palais, même elle se devait de suivre les ordres donnés par Boa Hancock.

Enfin seule, j'ôtai mes vêtements et les accrochai soigneusement, puis m'assis devant un des miroirs. Je plantai mon visage devant et me fixai longuement, peau ok, cheveux coiffés ok, poitrine... Aaah ça ne va pas du tout... Je n'avais encore que cinq ans tout de même, j'avais encore le temps avant que ça pousse. Mes joues commençaient à rougir soudainement. Je pensai que j'aurai la même que celle de ma mère, mais pour le moment, elle était plate. J'avais hâte qu'elle grandisse !

Douchée et seulement munie de deux serviettes blanches, une sur la tête, et l'autre autour de la taille, je m'avançai enfin dans l'immense salle de bain. Les trois sœurs étaient là, allongées dans l'eau, leurs poitrines imposantes dépassaient largement le niveau de l'eau. Mais grâce à la puissante vapeur d'eau qui dégageait de l'eau, elles étaient cachées. J'entrai doucement dans l'eau. D'abord les pieds, puis les fesses, puis le torse. L'eau était chaude, mais très agréable.

-Alors Chrismène, comment trouves-tu le bain ? Tu es la deuxième personne a y être entrée, après Luffy bien sûr...

-Elle est très agréable merci.

-Bien, bien. Alors maintenant, Hebihime-sama va enfin nous faire ses explications...

-Hé bien, parce que j'avais peur de votre réaction, excusez-moi, dit-elle, les joues roussies et une moue magnifique.

-Nous te pardonnons Hebihine-sama...

-Et toi, Chrismène, pourquoi es-tu partie ? Demanda ma mère, vite remise de ses émotions.

-*Je vais imiter son exemple* Je, je suis désolé, dis-je en sanglots.

-Nous te pardonnons Chrismène-chan...

Boa Hancock me lança un regard qui voulait tout dire.

« Attention à ce petit jeu, je suis plus forte que toi, tu ne devrais pas te mesurer à ta propre mère. »

Et mon regard à moi disait :

« Je suis aussi forte que toi, je ne perdrais pas si facilement... »

Les deux sœurs nous regardèrent sans comprendre. Puis je me rappelai ce qui s'était passé... Pourquoi les femmes guerrières étaient-elles reparties ? Seulement pour un bain ? Je ne pense pas ...

-Mère, pourquoi le palais est interdit lors du bain ?

-...

Le visage de ma mère et de mes deux tantes s'était soudain assombri. Puis lentement, en guise de réponse, elles se tournèrent, me montrant leur tatouage si étrange caché derrière leur dos. Le dos de ma mère tremblait, inquiète peut être de ma réaction. On aurait dit une patte de dragon...

Flash-back:

-Mais si les esclaves s'enfuient, ils ne pourront pas le retrouver non ?

-Malheureusement si ... Les esclaves ont une marque dans le dos en forme de patte de dragon, comme cela ils sont reconnaissables à vie !

Fin flash-back

Les esclaves avaient cette marque dans le dos, ça voulait dire qu'elles étaient ... Non, pas possible, pas l'impératrice pirate de l'île Kuja, elle est si fière. Jamais, ce n'était pas possible...

-Cette marque dans notre dos, c'est la griffe du dragon, l'emblème des nobles mondiaux. C'était quand j'avais douze ans, mes sœurs et moi avions été des esclaves...

-Ah ! Non ! Sandersonia cria en se tenant la tête !

-Calmes-toi Sandersonia, tout va bien maintenant ...

-C'est bon, vous n'êtes pas obligées de m'en parler si cela vous fait souffrir ! Dis-je, paniquée.

-Nous ne laisserons quiconque nous dominer une nouvelle fois ! Et nous continuerons à mentir à ce pays. J'ai peur quand quelqu'un est derrière moi, je l'impression qu'il va me forcer à l'obéir ...

-Maman ...

-Maintenant que tu sais la vérité, tu vas me rejeter, moi, une esclave...

-Mais comment peux-tu imaginer une seule seconde que je te rejette ?! Je déteste les dragons célestes et leurs manières. Et un jour, je leurs ferrais payer !

-Luffy a tenu le même discours... Merci Chrismène.  
Puis elle me serra dans ses bras et pleura à chaude larme sur mon épaule.

-Maman, je resterai à tes côtés. Je ne partirais plus jamais, je te le promets !

-Promis ?

-Promis !

Cette nuit fut plus lumineuse que jamais. Des milliers d'étoiles brillaient dans le ciel comme pour répondre à des souhaits accomplis, et ce soir-là, une étoile brillait pour Boa Hancock. Elle était à mes côtés et dormait d'un sommeil réparateur. Je me retournai, et pus admirer son visage calme et immobile. Quelques gouttes de larmes perlaient encore sur ses longs cils noirs. Je me rapprochai d'elle jusqu'à ce que mon front soit collé au sien et dormis à mon tour, les yeux pleins d'étoiles...

* * *

**Comalie: **Oui Silvia aura un rôle à jouer prochainement et j'en créerai d'autre pour ne t'inquiète pas ! :D

**Mina:** Le dragon célestes sera dans un autre chapitre ne t'inquiète pas ;p

**Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices. Les prochains chapitres parleront des années, que Chrismène passe sur l'île Kuja aux côtés de sa mère et des habitantes de l'île. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à la prochaine !**

**Review ?**


	10. Chapitre 10: L'art du combat

Bonjour et bienvenue pour un nouveau chapitre, je vous invite à observer avec quel facilité j'écris ce qui me passe par la tête, pour des histoires toujours plus loufoques...

* * *

**Chapitre 10:**

**L'art du combat**

* * *

Que le temps passe vite, je me rendis compte que ça faisait déjà une semaine que j'avais débarquée sur cette île de guerrières. Le climat était agréable, sans cyclone, car l'île était sur Calm Belt. Une mer figée sans aucun courant marin. Le bain d'hier était très agréable finalement, j'en ai encore des frissons. Aujourd'hui, je me lançai dans l'art du combat !

-Maman, je suis réveillée !

Toute fière et certaine de mettre réveillée la première, je tombai de haut. En plus, le lit était encore désert, mais je m'aperçus que ma mère venait de finir sa douche, nue, les cheveux trempés et un sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle se moquait de moi gentiment. Cette fois tu ne m'auras pas ! Elle qui me répétait souvent: être belle, prends du temps. Ça voulait dire que ... J'étais en retard ! Pas de temps à perdre, je me précipitai dans la salle de bain. Lavée et séchée, je m'habillai à la vitesse de la lumière. Tant et si bien que j'étais prête en même tant que ma mère.

-Maman, tu te rappelles avec quelle facilité tu m'as battue la dernière fois ?

-Oui, et c'était très facile, dit-elle, une main devant sa bouche d'un air moqueur.

-J'aimerais que tu m'apprennes l'art du combat s'il te plaît ! Demandais-je d'un air déterminé.

-Le combat ? Que je t'apprenne à te battre ?

-Oui !

-Mais tu es encore trop jeune !

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'ai bientôt six ans !

Fausse joie général non... Si c'est comme ça, j'allais demander à Silvia. Elle était plus jeune que moi, mais elle était déjà une pro ! Enfin prête, nous descendîmes manger. Enishida avait préparé un étrange petit déjeuner. Du lait de soja avec des petites brioches sucrées maisons. Un délice !

-Merci pour ce repas Enishida ! J'en aurai bien besoin aujourd'hui ...

-Comment ça ?

-Oh trois fois rien, je vais voir une connaissance aujourd'hui !

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Heu je dois filer ! Merci Enishida pour le petit déj' !

-Mais de rien princesse !

-Chrismène, attends !

Une brioche entre les dents, je m'enfuis en vitesse hors d'une mère en colère à mes trousses. Je manquai par mille fois de trébucher, mais parvins à chaque fois de ne pas l'éviter. Alors attendez que je me souvienne, je n'avais pas dû marcher longtemps pour tomber sur sa maison. Trois maisons plus loin, je la trouvai enfin. Elle était dans son jardin près de son bassin de poisson. Elle était vêtue de noir et s'entraînait avec son épée.

-Hé Silvia !

-Chrismène, j'allais justement venir te voir après mon entraînement ...

-Je peux t'observer ?

-Oui, bien sûr ...

Elle était très concentrée dans ce qu'elle faisait. Elle maintenait son épée bien devant elle, reculait et avançait en même temps que son épée telle une danse. Pour chaque coup donné plus de puissance à sa portée. Comment une fille si jeune, arrivait-elle à manier aussi bien l'épée ?! Après quelques coups, elle s'assit dans l'herbe, une bouteille d'eau au bord des lèvres.

-Comment as-tu appris l'art de l'épée ?

-C'est un secret, tu ne le dis à personne ?

-Promis juré !

-Hé bien j'ai toujours été admirative devant les guerrières Kuja. Elles étaient tellement belles et fortes. Alors j'ai voulu faire comme elle. Ma mère n'était pas d'accord, alors j'ai pris secrètement des cours avec Audrey...

-Moi aussi je veux apprendre à utiliser une arme de combat !

-Je peux t'apprendre à manier l'épée si tu veux.

-Oui s'il te plait.

Elle me montra donc comment tenir l'arme. Son épée était très grande, mais cela ne semblait pas la déranger. Moi, au contraire, je ne parvins que difficilement à la soulever du sol. Et puis bien trop encombrant... Bref, cela ne me plaisait pas...

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes, on vient à peine commencer ?

-Je ne pense pas que l'épée soit une arme appropriée pour moi ... Je la trouve beaucoup trop lourde, et puis la mettre à sa hanche après utilisation, c'est beaucoup trop encombrant tu trouves pas ?

-Je crois qu'une arme plus légère t'ira très bien... Dommage, l'épée c'est tout ce que je peux t'apprendre, allons demander à Audrey. Je suis sûre qu'elle a d'autre arme utile dans son école de sabre...

-Mais ma mère ne doit pas être au courant...

-Ah oui. L'impératrice, elle ne sort que très rarement hors du palais... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Audrey est discrète et très gentille. Tu t'entendras bien avec elle.

L'école d'arme était loin de la maison de Silvia. Quand je pense qu'elle devait parcourir tout ça tout les matins pour s'entraîner à l'abri de la surveillance de sa mère. Elle avait du courage, j'avais déjà du mal à sortir de mon lit le matin, alors...

L'entrée du bâtiment était spéciale. Il y avait des cibles et des mannequins partout, ils avaient tous des allures masculines. Silvia se dirigea sans hésitation vers la porte. Elle toqua. Une jeune fille apparût. Elle devait avoir seize ans. Plutôt jolie, elle avait les cheveux courts bruns, les yeux marron et des tâches de rousseurs. Elle souriait gentiment.

-Je m'appelle Chrismène, et j'aimerais apprendre l'art du combat au côté d'Audrey. Est-elle ici ?

-Mais c'est moi, je suis en face de toi. Et pas la peine d'être aussi solennelle. Tu m'as amené une comique Silvia.

-Elle est sympa. J'aimerais que tu lui enseigne quelques technique, mais discrètement, si tu vois de quoi je parle... *Elle fit un clin d'œil*

-Ok, reçus cinq sur cinq. *Elle répondit au clin d'œil*

-J'aimerais que tu m'apprennes l'arc et le poignard.

-Toi, tu sais ce que tu veux... Mais c'est d'accord !

-Merci !

Elle nous invita à entrer dans l'espace de combat. Plusieurs mannequins de paille étaient bousillés par les multiples assauts de cette dernière, qui souriait à pleines dents. Elle me montra différents poignards de toute taille et de décoration différente. Mon préféré était un fait dans du métal aussi noir que la nuit, le manche était délicatement décoré de fils d'argent et le fourreau était magnifique. Un serpent argenté aussi encerclait le fourreau de ses anneaux. Les yeux du serpent étaient bleu électrique.

-C'est celui-là que je prends... Dis-je avec admiration.

-Hé bien tu as l'œil pour trouver les choses rares... C'est l'impératrice elle-même qui l'a trouvé. Il parait que la dernière impératrice l'a possédé. Normalement, je la vends, mais comme elle est de ta famille, je te la donne gratuitement !

-Merci, je vais choisir un arc maintenant si tu veux bien ...

-Bien sûr, suis moi...

-J'aimerais moi aussi changer mon épée, je l'ai tellement utilisé qu'elle est un peu abîmée ... Dit-elle en se grattant la tête, l'air gêné.

Slivia lui montra son épée. À la vue des dégâts, Audrey se mit à avoir des sueurs froides, je m'éclipsai rapidement avant d'entendre les deux jeunes femmes crier. La galerie des arcs était impressionnante. Pas étonnant, sur l'île, tout le monde sans exception se servait d'un arc. Il y avait des grands, des petits, des gros et des minces. Mais un arc attira toute mon attention... Il était dans un coin sombre de la galerie. Délaissé, mais attirant malgré la poussière qui le recouvrait. Il avait un certain charme... Audrey et Silvia étaient revenues, elle avait une nouvelle épée. Et semblait ravie tandis qu'une ombre menaçante se peignait sur le visage de la vendeuse.

-Regarde Chrismène, j'ai eu cette épée pour trois fois rien !  
Elle me montra fièrement sa trouvaille.

-Oui, pour trois fois rien..  
Le visage de la vendeuse voulait tout dire.

-Est-ce que je peux prendre cet arc ?

-Oui prends-la, je t'en prie. Ça fait longtemps que je l'ai au présentoir, mais personne ne semble intéressé par cet article. L'arc sera content que tu la sortes de l'ombre.

-Merci pour tout. Ce n'est pas tout, mais il faut que je rentre. As-tu un sac dans lequel je pourrais ranger mes nouvelles armes ?

-Oui bien sûr, tiens !

-Merci, et Silvia tu voudrais venir manger chez moi ?

-QUOI ?! Moi, aller manger dans le palais de l'impératrice Boa Hancock ? C'est génial !

-Hé de moi aussi ...  
Une grosse goutte sur ma tempe apparut.

-Bien sûr, je te fais marcher... Ou pas !  
Elle s'enfuit en direction du palais.

-Et attends-moi !

-Ah la la ! La jeunesse d'aujourd'hui. Mais de quoi je parle moi, je n'ai que 16 ans... Je parle comme les vieilles !

Les deux jeunes filles se coursèrent aussi vite que possible pour ne pas être distancées l'une de l'autre. Boa Hancock les attendait en tapant du pies sur le sol. Je sentais que j'allais être encore sermonnée. Mais ce n'est pas grave car j'ai un alibi ...

JE ME SUIS FAIS DES AMIES !

* * *

**Comalie:** Pourquoi les sources chaudes ? Je ne sais pas cela m'est venu comme ça... J'essaierai de faire des histoires un peu plus cohérentes dorénavant ... Merci du conseil.

**Mina**: Oui je m'en souviens et s'il ne l'avait pas frappé, je l'aurai fais moi-même ... Hé oui à travers mon écran XD.

Oui, c'est un peu jeune pour s'occuper de sa poitrine... Zut alors vivement qu'elle grandisse cette petite !


	11. Chapitre 11: Entrainement à l'aube !

**Chapitre 11:**

**Entrainement à l'aube**

* * *

_Journal intime:_

_Cher journal, j'arrive à une période de ma vie où j'ai besoin de me confier à une personne autre que ma mère ou mes amies. Et oui, je viens d'avoir dix ans. Tu vas me demander ce qui s'est passé pendant ces cinq ans... Tu n'es pas très bavard, cher journal._

_Avec Silvia mon amie de toujours, nous avons fait les quatre cents coups dans le village de Kuja ! C'était une vraie pagaille, tu aurais dû nous voir. Tout le monde nous connait désormais et avait déjà subi nos farces. J'avais passé cinq ans à perfectionner mon art de l'arc et de la dague. Mais un jour, ma mère m'a prise en flagrant délit, elle s'est vite fâchée. Et comme punition, j'ai dû écouter les leçons de Mère-nyon... Mais cela ne m'a pas empêchée de voir Silvia et Audrey à l'entraînement matinal chaque matin._

_Les années ont passé jusqu'au jour fatidique ! Le jour où toutes les jeunes filles du village doivent sortir de l'île à bord d'un bateau et prouver sa force et son intelligence. C'est aussi ce jour où Boa Hancock, ma mère s'est faite enlever par les dragons célestes. Et oui, même moi je dois y participer. Ma mère s'est affolée, mais Mère-nyon l'a résonnée, c'est une tradition et il en va de mon honneur de guerrière Kuja. Silvia aussi est de la partie, alors je ne me fais pas trop de souci pour nous._

_Je reçois souvent des lettres et des nouvelles de mon père dans le journal, son équipage et lui sont impressionnants. Il va bientôt devenir shichibukai* comme moment. Comme cela il sera libre de ses mouvements et n'aura plus rien à craindre de la Marine. Il m'a promis qu'il viendrait me voir une fois cela fait. J'ai hâte et j'attends sa visite avec tant d'impatience..._

_Bon, il se fait tard. Cher journal, je vais me coucher. Demain est le grand jour. Je t'embrasse. Souhaite-moi bonne chance !_

* * *

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé sur le petit village des Kuja, mais les cloches du clocher sonnaient déjà l'heure du réveil pour toutes les jeunes filles du village. Je me levai donc avec courage hors de mon lit bien chaud, et me dirigeai vers mon dressing. Alors ... Quelque chose de pratique et de léger... Je sais ! Je pris un jean gris et un débardeur blanc. Je coiffai mes longs cheveux noirs d'une queue de cheval, sinon il m'arrivait dans le dos, puis ma mère, réveillée par mon absence dans le lit, se réveilla et me regarda tristement.

-Chrismène, n'y vas pas s'il te plaît !

-Maman on en a déjà parlé avec Mère-nyon. Je dois y aller.

-Je trouverais une excuse, je dirais que tu es malade.

-Elles vérifieront, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je rentrerai en un seul morceau, tu sais que je me sers très bien d'une arme maintenant ! Et bien, ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas sortie de l'île car tu ne me l'as jamais autorisé... Je sais, si je reviens, tu me feras confiance et tu me laisseras un peu plus de liberté. Marché conclu ?

-Hum ok... Soupira-t-elle. Bonne chance Chrismène, reviens vite s'il te plait...

Je l'embrassai tendrement sur les deux joues. Elle se rendormit, comme rassurée. Je pris mes armes et descendis dans la cuisine. Enishida était là, elle avait l'air inquiète aussi, mais moins que ma mère. Elle avait les cheveux décoiffés et un tablier taché.

-Alors Chrismène, pas trop fatiguée ? Tu te lèves tôt aujourd'hui. C'est le jour "J" ?

-Oui, c'est aujourd'hui ! Je suis en pleine forme.

-Je me rappelle encore quand j'y suis allée, c'était...

Je la regardai avec de grands yeux ronds pour gober des informations... Elle s'arrêta juste à temps, consciente d'en avoir trop dit...

-Je t'ai fait un bentô* pour la route. Et voilà ton petit déjeuner, des croissants comme tu les aimes. Prends-les !

Elle me tendit le paquet, les mains bien devant elle, la tête baissée.

-Merci beaucoup, cela me sera d'une grande aide.

Je l'embrassai elle aussi sur les deux joues, puis je pris ma dague sur ma hanche, mon arc dans mon dos et mon bentô par dessus l'épaule. Et partis sans un regard en arrière. La cloche retendit encore. Le rassemblement était éminent. Mais où était Silvia quand on avait besoin d'elle ?

Soudain, je me sentis comme espionnée, mais par qui ? Puis une ombre se rapprocha dangereusement du sol, tel un faucon au dessus de moi. Je roulai rapidement sur le côté pour l'éviter et sortis ma dague en une fraction de seconde, prête à en découdre. J'étais sur le point d'engager le combat quand je reconnus enfin mon "agresseur".

-Silvia, ça ne va pas la tête ? J'ai failli te tuer !

-Tu n'étais pas censée me voir ... Dit elle d'un ton boudeur. Comment tu as fait pour me repérer ? Même Audrey ne parvient pas à me localiser.

-Je ne sais pas... J'ai eu le sentiment que quelqu'un m'observait.

-Hé ho ! Ne rêvasse pas, il faut y aller. Tu as pris tout ce que tu avais besoin ?

-Oui, j'ai même des bentôs et toi ?

-Des bentôs. Oh non, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en faire un. Qu'est ce que je vais manger moi ...

Elle tenait sa tête des deux mains. Nous étions en train de courir, mais des larmes de désespoir coulaient de ses yeux verts.

-Enishida m'en a fait plusieurs, tiens prends-en-un, ça s'appelle un croissant.

-Quoi, c'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr, et on pourra partager mon bentô aussi.

-Merci mille fois, comment te remercier ?

-En ne te faisant pas tuer !

Je la dépassai et arrivai en premier au lieu de rassemblement. Il n'y avait presque personne, une dizaine de filles était sur la place. Elles devaient avoir quatorze ans. Une femme guerrière notait les noms et les compétences des participantes. Je m'avançai vers elle, soucieuse. Silvia était déjà en train de manger le croissant et j'allais faire de même.

-Bonjour, excusez-moi, mais... Sommes-nous en avance ?

-Non, vous êtes en retard... ET IL EST INTERDIT DE MANGER POUR LE MOMENT !

Elle venait de crier sur Silvia qui bafouillait des excuses. Je sentis que je n'allais pas apprécier cette femme.

-Excusez-moi, mais vu le nombre de personne présente, j'ai pensé que...

-VEUILLEZ ARRÊTER LES EXPLICATIONS ET ME DIRE VOTRE NOM ET TOI AUSSI LÀ, CELLE QUI MANGE !

-Je m'appelle Chrismène et voici Silvia...

-Excusez-moi princesse Chrismène, je ne vous avais pas reconnue. Veuillez monter s'il vous plait...

Silvia avait le visage triste, mais je lui fis comprendre d'un sourire que je me moquais bien de mon traitement de faveur dû à mon rang. Le bateau Kuja était comme je l'avais imaginé. Les couleurs principales étaient le rouge et le noir. Le drapeau des Kuja se dressait fièrement sur les voiles. En guise de proue se trouvaient deux gigantesques serpents. Il y avait plusieurs cabine dont une grande pour l'impératrice et ses sœurs.

-Bienvenue au baptême des guerrières Kuja ! Toutes les jeunes filles du village présentes ici vont prouver leurs forces et leurs agilités sur l'île Ruskaina, mais il faut compter tout de même deux jours de navigation. Pour l'aller et le retour, plus le sur place qui sera de trois. Donc au total nous y resterons une semaine ...

-NANI* ! L'île, l'île Ruskaina !? Mais c'est là où Luffy a fait son entraînement de deux ans, il a dit que c'était très dur de s'en sortir, c'est impensable !

-Ah excusez-moi, je ne vous ai peut-être pas renseignés. Oui, c'est bien l'île où Luffy a séjourné, mais nous allons de l'autre côté, un endroit plus inoffensive. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous laisser sur une île sans aide et vous devrez vous débrouiller pour vous nourrir et vous loger. Il y a aussi quelques bêtes sauvages, mais ils ne sont pas très dangereux. Vous devrez vous en sortir en équipe de deux, vous ne devez jamais rester seules.

-NANIIIII ! Mais, mais !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Chrismène, nous nous en sortirons !

-Silvia... Et les chambres.

-Par deux, sauf vous Chrismène, dû à votre rang. Vous profiterez de l'espace impérial...

-Non !

-Comment ça non, je ne veux pas être seule dans une suite, qui pourrait contenir cinq personnes.

Les jeunes filles semblaient sous le choc, aucune impératrice auparavant n'avait eu ce genre de résonnement. C'était une première. Elle sera une impératrice juste et équitable envers son peuple plus tard. Un moment, je crus voir la directrice de l'entraînement se mettre légèrement en colère, mais elle changea rapidement d'expression pour aborder un rire jaune.

-Bien sûr princesse, vous pouvez accueillir une personne de plus si cela vous plait...

-Mais...

-Une personne, princesse ! Ne poussez pas le bouchon trop loin s'il vous plaît !

-Je vais accueillir ma coéquipière avec moi alors.

Je me tournai alors vers les filles restantes.  
-Excusez-moi, je ne peux pas en accueillir d'avantage.

Elles comprirent et se dirigèrent sur le pont pour trouver une chambre confortable. Nous suivîmes donc la directrice à travers les dédales, nous montâmes plusieurs escaliers avant d'arriver enfin au sommet. Cet étage était entièrement réservé pour l'impératrice, c'est encore plus grand que je ne l'aurais espéré. Elle nous laissa seul pour que l'on puisse nous installer. Cette suite était magnifique, encore une fois rideau blanc aux fenêtres, somptueux tapis au sol, sofa et den den mushi*. C'est la première fois que j'en voyais un.

Enfin seule, Silvia se jeta dans l'immense lit au centre de la pièce. Elle s'enfonça un peu, alors elle se mit à rebondir dessus.

-Wouah ! Regarde Chrismène, ce lit est trop cool !

-Hum, tu n'es pas inquiète toi ? Rester trois jours sur l'île Ruskaina?

-Je ne me fais aucun souci, j'ai confiance en nos compétences de survie !

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et nous explosâmes de rire sur le lit. Elle me remontait le moral.

-Dis Chrismène.

-Oui ?

-Ça ne te dirait pas de voyager en mer comme ça ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Et bien ta mère et toutes les femmes du village sont des pirates ! Elles voyageaient sur les mers en toute liberté ! C'est la grande vie, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Voyager en mer ? Devenir pirate ? Ma mère ne voudra jamais, on est trop jeune ...

-Mais pas maintenant voyons. Je sais, quand on aura seize ans ! On ira sur les mers, on formera un équipage, et nous vivrons plein d'aventure !

-Arrête, tu me tentes là. Mais qui sera le capitaine ?

-Moi bien sûr ... Dit elle en souriant !

-Hors de question, ça sera moi !

-Non moi !

Nous nous jugeâmes du regard. C'est décidé...

**Plus tard, nous formerons un équipage et nous naviguerons sur les mers !**

* * *

  
*Den den mushi: Drôle de téléphone en escargot. Allez savoir comment, ils arrivent à reproduire le visage, l'expression et la voix des personnes.

*Bentô: Petit plat fait maison, transportable. Les japonais s'en servent comme pique-nique ou repas à apporter.

*Nani: Signifie quoi ou comment en japonais.

* * *

**Comalie**: Voici la réponse à ta question. Et non tes critiques ne sont pas mal vue, elles sont censées m'aidée à m'améliorer ;) à la prochaine

**Mina**: Rencontrer un membre de l'équipage de Luffy ? Pour bientôt ;)

**Zwordyn**: Merci de lire ma fic. C'est ma première alors le début a été dur. Mais je comte m'améliorer et créer encore plein d'aventure au personnage Chrismène, j'ai encore plein d'imagination, ne t'inquiète pas ! :)


	12. Chapitre 12: Sur la route de l'île

**Chapitre 12:**

**Sur la route de l'île Basukaina**

* * *

_Journal intime:_

_Je t'ai emporté avec moi, sans que ma mère ne s'en aperçoive, je me demande si quelqu'un d'autre que moi a observé tes pages précieuses remplies de mes secrets ... Je ne veux même pas y penser._

_Alors comme je te l'ai dit hier, j'ai embarqué sur le bateau qui m'emmènera sur l'île Kuja. J'ai très peur que des vendeurs d'esclaves nous kidnappent ... Mais Silvia me dit de ne pas me faire de souci. Pendant que je te parle, cela fait maintenant deux heures que nous naviguons. Je suis de plus en plus stressée. Cette île-là, elle ne me dit rien qui vaille._

_La chambre où nous logeons Silvia et moi est très confortable, et le lit est super moelleux, on peut rebondir dessus comme sur un trampoline !_

_Bref, j'ai encore le temps avant le grand jour. À ce soir cher journal !_

* * *

-Chrismène, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Les autres nous attendent !

-J'arrive !

Nous descendîmes les escaliers et arrivâmes sur le pont où toutes les jeunes filles se préparaient. Elles s'entraînaient à survivre en milieu sauvage. Et quelques pratiques de camping comme faire du feu avec deux brindilles. D'autres encore s'entraînaient à l'arc, mais ils semblaient fragiles et guère résistants, contrairement au mien. Je le chérissais et l'adorais.

-Silvia, Sais-tu quelques bases de survie ?

-Bien sûr, je suis très indépendante. Et toi ?

-Je sais heu... Faire à manger avec trois fois rien !

-Tu as de la chance, je suis une vraie gourde en cuisine ...

-Je suis sûre que tu te débrouilles très bien.

-Chrismène, je te défie pour la place de chef de notre futur équipage de pirate !

-Tu sais, je ne suis plus la petite fille frêle de l'époque... Je m'entraîne tous les jours, avec ma mère.

-Je me suis entraînée bien avant toi !

-Le temps ne rivalise pas avec la qualité. Je vais te montrer que pour être un bon capitaine, il ne suffit pas d'avoir de la force, un cerveau est indispensable aussi... La place du second n'est pas mal non plus tu sais.

-En quoi consiste le rôle du second ?

-Il aide le capitaine à prendre les décisions importantes ...

-Bon ok, je veux bien être le second, mais je suis la plus forte et je vais te le prouver !

Je sortis ma dague en guise de réponse, elle de son côté sortit son épée. Ma dague était aussi noire que mes cheveux tandis que mes yeux étaient assortis à la couleur de mon fourreau. Je me préparai au combat, Silvia s'élança telle une tornade. Je réceptionnai son épée grâce à ma dague, nos lames lançaient des étincelles rouges. Nous nous séparâmes une nouvelle fois. Ma dague avait une petite portée, alors je devais redoubler d'effort pour me rapprocher au maximum de mon adversaire. Elle comprit ma technique, alors elle recula et me porta le premier coup, elle m'effleura la jambe. C'était une petite entaille, mais suffisante pour que mon sang sorte de la plaie.

Ma jambe me piquait et me brûlait. Je devais faire vite sinon elle allait gagnait. Alors si elle voulait tant reculer, j'allais reculer aussi. En quelques bonds, j'atterris à l'étage supérieur.

-Où vas-tu Chrismène, tu abandonnes ?

Mon visage ne laissait passer plus aucune émotion. En guise de réponse, je sortis mon arc, encochai une flèche puis soudain la flèche changea de couleur pour devenir un gris métallique. Je tirai. La flèche fila à la vitesse du son. Elle allait atteindre Silvia. Mais la directrice l'arrêta en plein vol. Quelle rapidité !

-Arrêtez vos bêtises, vous allez vous blessez avant l'épreuve. Mais je rêve qui, qui a tiré cette flèche ? Elle est enduite du "haki de renforcement", c'est dangereux !

-Le haki de renforcemen,t qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Silvia avec étonnement.

-Le haki se divise en deux catégories. Le "haki de renforcement" comme vous le voyez sur cette flèche sert à donner plus de puissance à l'utilisateur. Elle peut aussi se transmettre dans les objets. Il existe aussi le "haki d'observation", elle permet à la personne de savoir combien et où se trouve ses ennemies.

-Excusez-moi madame, j'étais en plein dans le combat. Je ne faisais plus trop attention à ce que je faisais.

-Ah c'est vous Chrismène qui avez décoché cette flèche. Cela ne m'étonne pas de vous. Je venais vous informer que nous avançons dans une terrible tempête et qu'il est donc prié de vous réfugier vers vos chambres et d'y rester. Merci de votre compréhension.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc dans nos chambres respectives, à la queue leu leu. À peine dans nos chambres que la pluie se mit à tomber. Nos ventres gargouillèrent. Je sortis mon bentô. Il était magnifique. Il y avait du riz blanc avec du porc au caramel, quelques nems et des nouilles. Il y a avait de quoi manger à trois dedans. Silvia avait amené son bol. Je lui servis donc les nems et les nouilles. Elle me remercia et nous nous assîmes pour mieux déguster notre repas.

-Le haki, je le savais que tu le détenais. Tu te rappelles le matin quand je t'ai "surpris" ? Tu ne semblais pas du tout surprise...

-Tu as raison, mais je ne le contrôle pas encore je crois. Parce que je n'étais même pas consciente de l'avoir activé.

-Et dis, tu mérites d'être le chef de l'équipage ...

-Silvia, on ne va en revenir dessus quand même ?

-Non, vraiment, tu le mérites. Je t'aiderais de mon côté en tant que seconde !

Nous nous serrâmes la main d'un geste de promesse pour notre futur équipage quand soudain le den den mushi se mit à faire de drôle de bruit. Palapalapala* Palapalapala.

-Silvia, il arrive quoi au den den mushi ?

-Je ne sais pas moi aussi, c'est la première fois que j'en vois un !

-Mais comment on fait ? Vite va prévenir la directrice !

-On ne peut pas, la tempête se déchaîne dehors, ça serrait du suicide d'y sortir !

-Attends, il y a quelques choses de bizarre sur sa carapac. Je vais essayer de...

Palapalapalapala ketchak* Soudain, le den den muchi se transforma. Il devint doré et une voie hideuse se fit entendre à l'appareil

-Aidez-nous s'il vous plaît, nous avons fait naufrage, nous allons tous mourir !

Le den den muchi ne laissait passer aucune émotion, et il n'y avait aucune peur dans la voix.

-Silvia, qu'est ce que je lui dis ?

-Passe-moi le téléphone !

-Nonnn !

-Allo, on vient vous aidez. Dites-nous votre position naufragé !

-Nous sommes ...

Le den den muchi ne produisit plus un seul bruit ... Je regardai Silvia avec une crainte dans les yeux. Et les dragons célestes me revinrent en tête, ainsi que les leçons si "intéressantes" de Mère-nyon. Sur les mers, il y a plusieurs dangers. Souvent, quand le den den mushi pleurait, c'était des appels en détresse de bateau qui faisait naufrage, mais il y avait aussi une chance pour que ce soit des bandits ou la Marine pour capturer les pirates une fois la communication faite.

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire un mot que des bruits de feux et des cris se firent entendre sur le pont inférieur. Aurait-il décidé d'attaquer ? Ce n'était pourtant pas leur méthode de capture, ils faisaient leurs opérations dans le silence et en toute discrétion. Sivia commença à paniquer.

-Chrismène, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

-Les dragons célestes ? Ils sont là !

-C'est ma faute, enfuyons-nous. Regarde l'île est à l'horizon, la tempête a augmenté notre vitesse de croisière, il nous suffit de sauter !

-Non, il faut les aider. Sors ton épée. on va se battre !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je brandis mon arc qui devint rouge sang, il bouillonnait dans ma main. Silvia, horrifiée, me désigna l'objet. Je ne me contrôlais plus, l'arme me guidait vers l'ennemi. Je passai ma tête pour observer ce qui c'était passé. Les filles avaient toutes été capturées sans exception. Mais elles s'étaient bien battues. Quelques ennemies avaient de sérieuses blessures.

J'encochai une flèche et visai. Mais étrangement, la cible que je voulais atteindre n'était pas l'ennemi, mais la flèche tira et se planta net dans la jambe d'un des assaillants. Il cria et s'effondra au sol. Mon arc vibra, triomphant, puis redevint normal. Étonnée, je saisis donc une nouvelle flèche, et cette fois-ci elle alla dans la direction voulue, au pied de la directrice. Je lui fis un clin d'œil. J'allais les aider à sortir de là coûte que coûte !

Silvia s'était mise à terre, le menton sur les genoux, et me regardait, paralysée par la peur. La directrice se saisit de l'arme grâce à ses pieds et le passa à sa main ligotée de derrière. Les kidnappeurs, conscients d'un potentiel rebelle, montèrent à l'étage supérieur. Je chuchotai donc à Silvia :

-Silvia, nous allons sauter !

-Comment ça ? Tu veux t'enfuir ?

-Oui, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour les sauver, je leur ai fourni un moyen de s'échapper, mais maintenant, c'est à nous de nous sauver !

-Finalement, l'eau m'a l'air très froide. On pourrait trouver une petite embarcation et...

-Nous n'avons pas le temps, regarde, ils nous cherchent ! Allez, viens.

-Mais j'ai peur.

-J'ai cru que tu étais plus courageuse que ça ... Tant pis...

-Attends !

Je pris mes armes, et ouvris la fenêtre. Les rideaux volaient au vent car la tempête grondait toujours, les pas de l'envahisseur aussi. L'eau était noire. La côte de l'île n'était pas si loin. Je fermai les yeux et sautai dans le vide.

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entrai en contact avec l'eau tiède. Mes armes pesaient lourd dans l'eau, cela gênait ma nage, mais je ne les lâcherais pour rien au monde. Je remontai vite à la surface et appelai Silvia d'un signe de la main rassurant. Silvia était sur le point de sauter quand soudain, une main la retint.

-Boss, j'en tiens une, l'autre est tombée à la mer !

-Chrismène, aide-moi !

-Silvia ! Saute !

-D'accord ...

Elle se débattit avec force, mais il tint bon. Alors, elle brandit son épée d'une main et l'abattit sur son agresseur. Il s'écarta de justesse, mais la lâcha, Silvia saisit cette chance et plongea tête la première dans l'écume de l'océan.

-Mince, mon boss va me massacrer.

-Où est-elle moussaillon ? C'est Chrismène, la fille de Boa Hancock !

-Excusez-moi boss, elle m'a échappé...

-Tu n'es qu'un incapable comme ton frère Tom !

-Nous allons les poursuivre ?

-Non, de toutes façons elles sont perdues, la mer finira le boulot ...

Ils rentrèrent et fermèrent la porte. Où était Silvia ? Je craignis le pire. Savait-elle nager au moins ?

-Silvia, où es-tu ?

-Kof kof* je suis là.

-Ouf je suis soulagé, j'ai cru qu'il t'avait blessée.

-Chrismène, que va-t-il leurs arriver maintenant ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elles s'en sortiront, ce sont des guerrières !

-Oui, mais nous, qu'allons-nous devenir ?

Je me tournai vers l'île, des bruits d'animaux se mirent à se faire entendre. Ainsi que les ombres sinistres des arbres.

- Notre premier objectif est d'atteindre cette île, et de survivre ...

* * *

Cadchak: den den muchi qui se raccroche.

Baka: idiot en japonais

Palapalapalapala: den den muchi qui sonne.

ketchak: den den muchi qu'on décroche

Kof kof: Bruit que l'on produis quand on bois la tasse.

* * *

**_Chrismène et Silvia vont elles survivre ? Vous le saurez en suivant les aventures de "la petite fille perdue."_**

**Comalie**: Yes j'ai gagné une voiture et toi un chapitre

**Mina:**Oui elle grandit vite cette petite XD


	13. Chapitre 13: La civilisation perdue

**Chapitre 13:**

**La civilisation perdue**

* * *

Nous étions en train de nager. Nager pour nous enfuir, nager pour survivre. Nos armes pesaient lourd sur nos épaules, très lourd. Mais nous tînmes bon, il le fallait ! Le bateau était parti depuis longtemps maintenant, nous n'avions aucune chance de le rattraper...

Après quelques minutes, nous arrivâmes enfin sur la plage. Déserte en aperçu. Nous étions épuisées, tant et bien que nous nous écroulâmes et nous nous sommes endormies ici-même, parmi les détritus rejetés par les vagues.

Au petit matin, je me réveillai, le soleil haut dans le ciel. Ma camarade, Silvia, dormait encore. Je la laissai se reposer encore quelques instants. J'avais froid et faim, cela me rappelai le temps de mon enfance. Lorsque je m'étais enfuie à cause de quelques broutilles. Mais là c'était différent. C'était un endroit inconnu rempli de monstres et de danger, je n'étais pas du tout rassurée ! Qu'est ce que je devais faire ?

Je m'écroulai sur sol, ravagée par le désespoir. Non, je ne devais pas me laisser aller, je devais me montrer forte pour Silvia, qui croyait en moi. Et puis ma mère savait où on était. La semaine passée, elle sera inquiète et viendra nous chercher. Alors si on compte sept jours pour qu'elle se rende compte de notre disparition, deux autres pour le trajet... Nous allons rester sur l'île, toutes seules pendant au moins dix jours. Je déprimai une nouvelle fois.

Silvia s'était enfin réveillée. Elle se tourna vers moi encore un peu ensommeiller, je la regardai d'un air rassurant.

-Chrismène, où sommes-nous ?

-Sur l'île Ruskaina...

-Ce n'est pas possible, je vais me réveiller !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va s'en sortir, elles se rendront vite compte que nous ne revenons pas et elles viendront nous chercher.

Je m'étais mise debout, les bras croisées, l'air de gérer la situation.

-Ah oui tu as raison, j'imagine que tu as un plan en attendant ?

-Un plan, bien sûr ! Nous allons vivre ici pendant quelques temps ...

-Je dois t'avouer quelques chose... Je ne suis pas indépendante du tout.

-Ce n'est pas grave, on va apprendre toutes les deux.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Elle observait les étranges collines élevées typique de cette île.

-Allons voir !

Nous prîmes nos armes et avançâmes donc. C'est vrai, on dirait un champignon, mais à la fois une montagne gigantesque. Je pris la tête de la troupe, je choisis de monter sur un grand arbre pour observer les alentours. Silvia me rejoignit. Et là, le spectacle fut époustouflant, je n'avais jamais rien vu de pareil.

L'île était plutôt grande, il y avait trois volcans en son centre. Au alentour, des milliers de ruines anciennes recouvertes de végétations semblaient abandonnées. Loin dans la vallée, je crus apercevoir un troupeau d'éléphants rouges, dix fois plus grands que la moyenne. Cette île était effrayante.

Nous marchâmes longtemps, jusqu'à arriver devant un étrange arbre. On aurait dit un navet. Tout autour de cette étrange arbre, il y avait des rochers acérés. L'arbre était le seul dans cette petite carrière bien à découvert.

-Chrismène, on ne devrait pas rester ici, nous sommes à découvert !

-Tu as raison, pars...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'un énorme tigre bleu, à dents de sabre et qui possédait six pattes, entra dans la clairière. Il sortit ses griffes et ses crocs et poussa un cri assourdissant, comparable à dix rugissements de tigres qui hurlent en même temps. Silvia tomba par terre, les yeux écarquillées. J'étais terrifiée aussi, mais je lui fis face. Le tigre avança d'un pas lourd, le sol tremblait sur son passage. Comment avons-nous pu ne pas l'entendre venir ?

Bizarrement, il hésita à nous attaquer, comme si quelque chose gênait sa progression. Je me tournai et remarquai ce qu'il craignait. Il craignait l'arbre navet !

-Silvia !

-Ou, Oui ?

-Nous allons nous approcher de cet arbre, je pense que ce tigre le craint.

-Et si ce n'est pas ça ? Que va-t-il nous arriver...

-Fais-moi confiance !

Je lui tirai le bras, et nous nous éloignâmes progressivement de notre prédateur. Le tigre, furieux, rugit bruyamment puis s'élança avec rapidité vers nous. L'attaquer n'aurait servi à rien. Je n'étais pas assez rapide. À mon tour je fus pétrifiée de peur. Il n'était qu'à un seul souffle de nous, quand il s'arrêta net. Il secoua la tête, éternua plusieurs fois, retroussa son museau et s'enfuit en couinant, la queue entre les jambes. Nous voilà sauvés !

-J'avais raison, les animaux ne s'approchent pas. Cet étrange arbre en forme de navet nous a sauvées, nous avons eu de la chance Silvia !

-Tu as été très courageuse Chrismène, alors que moi je n'ai fait que trembler de peur, j'aimerais bien être comme toi.

Je lui caressai la tête gentiment.

-Tu sais, je suis plus grande que toi, ce doit être pour ça. Je dois te protéger ! Je pense que si on doit faire un campement, ce doit être ici. On ne doit pas oublier cet arbre !

-Je pensais faire notre campement près d'un lac, cela sera plus facile pour nous de nous nourrir.

-Je ne pense pas, c'est un point d'eau ...

-Et alors ?

-Tous les animaux doivent rejoindre ce lieu pour se désaltérer, peut-être même des animaux trop dangereux pour nous pour l'instant.

-Nous n'avons toujours pas mangé...

En guise de réponse, je m'avançai à la recherche de nourriture, Silvia sur mes talons. C'est étrange, mais la température avait changé, il faisait désormais plus froid qu'avant. Nous commencions à grelotter, puis une maison en ruine m'alerta. Elle était comme toutes les autres, mais celle-là était plus grande comme une maison du maire ou du chef de cette civilisation perdue.

Nous entrâmes, des vases cassés et des racines recouvraient le sol. Des morceaux de tissus étaient encore accrocher aux fenêtres. C'était une maison comme les autres, mais ils ne devaient pas y avoir d'eau courante ni même de chauffage...

-On devrait se séparer pour trouver des choses qui pourraient nous être utiles...

Elle hocha la tête et alla dans une pièce. Je regardai partout, un portrait d'une famille souriante, ainsi qu'un vase avec des tiges gris à côté. Sous les décombres, je trouvai une malle, tout à fait normal sans décoration. À l'intérieur, des couvertures bien chaudes et des bottes fourrées vertes. Je me demande quel animal possède une tel couleur, mais comme cela nous nous masquerons plus dans la végétation. Ainsi qu'une corde bien solide, elle pourrait nous être utile.

Contente de moi, j'enfilai les vêtements et emportai la malle avec moi pour vêtir Silvia quand soudain, elle m'alerta. Ses cris venaient d'en haut, je montai les escaliers et arrivai dans une chambre. Dedans, il y avait tout ce qu'on avait besoin, des matelas, des cousins. Et allez comprendre, mais il y avait de la viande séchée cachée dans le tiroir des meubles. Silvia me tendit un morceau.

-Tiens, ce n'est peut être pas très bon, mais ça remplit l'estomac.

-Merci, moi de mon côté, j'ai trouvé de quoi nous tenir chaud. J'ai l'impression que le temps sur cette île bouge tout le temps.

-Merci, je mourrais de froid ! Regarde, on pourrait transporter tout ça vers l'arbre navet avant que des créatures ne nous trouvent ...

-Tu as raison.

Munies de nos sacs respectifs remplis de chose utile, nous rentrâmes chargées en direction du navet. L'île était si grande et nos sacs si lourds que nous mîmes dix minutes avant d'arriver. Nous posâmes tous par terre puis observâmes les lieux. Le navet était grand, de ce fait aucun animal ne nous attaquera tant que nous serons là-haut. Les feuilles étaient touffues, de ce fait aussi aucune goutte ne nous tombera sur la tête. Bref, c'était un endroit parfait !

-Regarde Silvia, ici on fera notre cabane, ce sera un peu comme une colonie de vacances à deux personnes !

-C'est génial, je veux rester ici toute ma vie !

-Moi pas toute ma vie, je dois devenir pirate !

-Et moi second !

-La pause et fini ! Il faut transporter les draps, les matelas, les couvertures et les cousins. Là-haut !

Comment allons-nous nous y prendre, l'arbre était haut. Je pris la corde que j'avais trouvé avec les vêtements et le lança en haut. Par chance elle agrippa une branche. Je décidai de me lancer, je pris appuis sur le tronc et commençai mon ascension. Silvia me regardait d'en bas avec des grands yeux ronds. Je manquai plusieurs fois de tomber, mais je parvins à y monter. La vue était incroyable, au centre des branches de l'arbre se trouvait un endroit plat, les feuilles formaient les murs et le plafond n'était que le rassemblement des feuilles. Il devait y avoir quatre mètres carrés dedans, il faisait chaud et c'était confortable. Je sortis la tête pour faire signe à Silvia que c'était parfait !

-C'est génial là-haut ! Ce sera la plus belle cabane que nous n'aurions jamais fait !

-J'aimerais bien la voir aussi !

-Passe-moi d'abord les draps et les couvertures que je nous fasse un nid douillet.

Grâce à la corde, nous pûmes faire passer tous les objets que nous avons apportés. Tant et si bien que l'intérieur s'était transformé une vraie maison. L'arbre était confortable tout en étant invisible aux yeux extérieurs, c'était un arbre normal. Je transformai la corde en une échelle, plus accessible pour Silvia qui ne savait pas grimper.

Mais il restait un problème, nous voulions manger quelques choses de frais. Où trouvez des légumes et des fruits ou peut-être même des bons fruits rouges ! Alors nous descendîmes de notre abris avec dépit, il devait être sept heures du soir, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Nous ne devions pas nous séparer pour le moment, les bêtes sauvages étaient trop fortes pour nous. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une autre clairière, des lucioles commençaient à sortir de la nuit et dansaient en harmonie. Je creusai au pied des arbres, pour tenter d'apercevoir des noix. Par chance, j'en découvris une dizaine ainsi que quelques champignons blancs. Silvia de son côté trouva des baies près d'un petit buisson.

Nos trouvailles plein les bras, nous descendîmes chercher une rivière pour les laver et nous désaltérer. Une délicate neige se mit à tomber, il n'y avait plus un bruit. Par chance j'avais emporté un vase pour transporter de l'eau. Des milliers d'yeux nous observaient. Inquiètes et fatiguées du monde extérieur, nous coursâmes jusqu'à notre arbre bien aimé. Rassurées et à l'abri, nous mangeâmes et dormîmes bien au chaud, cachées entre les branches du seul endroit sûr de cette île...  


* * *

_Journal intime:_

_Cher journal, je n'arrive pas à croire que je te gardais contre moi pendant tout ce temps. Tes pages étaient presque illisibles, je t'ai séché puis réparé et emporté avec moi dans l'immense arbre qui nous sert désormais de maison. Nous avions eu peur toutes les journées, mais nous sommes à l'abri et au chaud désormais. J'espère que les autres vont bien, tandis que nous, il faudra un moment pour que tu te rendes compte que nous avons disparût maman. En attendant, je continuerais à survivre et veiller sur Silvia. J'espère te revoir très vite, à bientôt cher journal._

_Chrismène jour de naufrage: 1_  


* * *

  
**Mina:** Je suis contente que tu aimes de plus en plus mes histoires, c'est grâce à toi que je me suis inscrite, tu m'as convaincue et grâce à toi, j'ai un nouveau passe temps ;)


	14. Chapitre 14: Devient mon amie !

**Bonjour tout le monde vous savez quoi ? Je viens de dépasser les 1000 vues sur ma fic !**

***tonnerre d'applaudissement* Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier tout mes lecteurs et lectrices anonymes, et bien sûr ceux qui m'ont laissés de précieux reviews, qui m'encourage à mettre encore et toujours plus de chapitres. C'est ma toute première fic et tout ceci ne serait jamais arriver sans une fille très spécial qui se nomme. **

***Sors un bout de papier dans un chapeau* Samouraï-Mina ! Je tiens à la remercier personnellement *verse une petite larme* **

**Vous avez gagnez le prix de meilleur camaraderie. **

**Aller je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps voilà ce chapitre après Noel ! *_***

* * *

**Chapitre 14:**

**Devient mon amie !**

* * *

_Journal intime:_

_Cher journal, Aujourd'hui est un grand jour au programme: journée chargée avec Silvia. Ne pas se faire tuer, se perfectionner dans le combat, chercher à manger et se laver. Parce que oui, ce n'est pas facile quand on vit sur une île où aucun être humain ne vit et que la seule solution est de se baigner dans le lac gelée, on préfère puer. Excuse-moi de te choquer cher journal. En tout cas, ça n'a pas l'air de choquer Silvia qui a l'air d'apprécier l'idée..._

_À bientôt cher journal, jour naufrage: 2_

* * *

Un nouveau jour et de nouvelle aventure étaient à porter de main. Il fallait simplement que je sorte de mon cocon douillet alors qu'il neigeait des météorites dehors... Je n'exagérais qu'un peu... Silvia était à mes côtés, enroulée dans une couverture 100% chaleur. Nous avions trouvé de drôle de pyjamas XL fabriqués dans un tissu inconnu hyper doux. Mais comme ils étaient sales, nous les avions lavés à la rivière. Et là ils ont rétréci. Maintenant ils sont parfaitement à notre taille. Ce sont de magnifiques kimonos blancs. J'étais très contente de les trouver, c'est bien de ne pas rester avec les mêmes fringues sur le dos. J'espère en trouver plein d'autres dans différentes maisons en ruines...

Bref, je me tournai et observai ma coéquipière dormir à point fermé. Je la secouai gentiment, elle ouvrit un œil avant de le refermer aussitôt.

-Allez, il faut te lever, il faut que l'on sorte en expédition.

-Hum, je me lève dans quelques minutes...

-Je t'attends dehors.

Je me levai donc, m'étirai, enfilai les bottes et le manteau vert. Et sortis ma tête encore un peu ensommeillée. Je m'installai sur une branche et respirai longuement l'air hivernal de cette drôle d'île qui changeait tout le temps de saison. Soudain, le sol se mit à trembler. Je m'accrochai fortement à ma branche, et là un incroyable spectacle s'offrit à mes yeux. Un troupeau d'éléphant rouge passait à quelques pas de l'arbre navet. Et soulevait une tornade de poussière.

Alertée par le bruit, Silvia sortit la tête hors de l'arbre et ouvrit une bouche béante devant le spectacle. Amusée, je souris à pleines dents. C'est ça l'aventure ! Une fois le troupeau passé, je sautai de l'arbre et atterris légèrement sur le sol sablonneux, mon arc et mes flèches à mon épaule.

-Silvia dépêche-toi, je t'attends. On va explorer un peu plus cette île !

-Je me dépêche...

Je m'étirai une nouvelle fois longuement, et observai les alentours. Aucune trace d'éléphant, de tigre bleu ou autres animaux étranges. Un grand soleil à l'horizon, ainsi qu'un grand ciel bleu. Le printemps ne devait pas tarder à venir. La neige fondait déjà. Silvia, prête et armée, sauta de l'arbre. Elle s'approcha de moi en souriant.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons enfin manger de la viande !

-C'est vrai ! Je te l'ai promis. Par contre, je crois que nous pouvons déjà enlever nos bottes et nos manteaux. Regarde, il fait très bon ce matin.

Nous changeâmes nos vêtements d'hiver bien chaud, pour revêtir de petites robes blanches légères. Et nous les déposâmes bien pliés dans le petit coffre prévu à cet effet.

Nous partîmes donc en expédition, j'avais remarqué de drôle de chemin qui montait dans le ciel. Intriguée de là où cela menait, nous allâmes donc en emprunter un, en espérant qu'il ne se brise ou ne s'écroule pas. Nous montâmes si haut, plus haut que les arbres. De drôle d'animaux y avaient fait leur nid, ils avaient prit la même idée. Sur cette île, pour être en sécurité, il fallait se mettre hors de portée des prédateurs. Des ptérodactyles volaient en poussant des cris aigus. Un seul coup d'œil en bas pourrait donner le vertige à tout bon aventurier.

Le chemin que nous avions pris menait au volcan, de puissantes vapeurs en sortaient. Je me penchai pour observer le spectacle, mais ne vis aucune goutte de lave, à la place une mare d'eau surplombée par une petite cascade d'eau... Attendez, ce n'est pas de la lave, c'est une source chaude ! Nous allons enfin pouvoir nous laver !

-Silvia regarde, un bain chaud nous tend les bras !

-On a pas besoin de nous laver !

-Mais attends, les sources chaudes c'est super. Je vais te montrer.

J'ôtai mes vêtements, les posai pliés sur un rocher, détachai mes cheveux, et entrai lentement dans l'eau. Elle était juste chaude comme il faut. Je plongeai ma tête dans l'eau et ressortis d'un coup sec. Mes cheveux trempés descendaient le bas de mon dos. Cette source est la meilleure que je n'avais jamais vue, je soupirai de plaisirs. Silvia me regardait avec envie, puis tentée, elle fit de même et nous voilà toutes les deux dans l'eau à nous chamailler gaiement. Un groupe de singe nous regardait étrangement l'air de dire: "que faites-vous là ? C'est notre bain !" Je leur fis un signe de la main amical. Ils entrèrent avec joie et profitèrent de l'eau de la source, les petits singes jouaient gentiment autour de nous.

-J'avais complètement oublié pourquoi on est sortit. On est sortit chasser tu te rappelles Silvia ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... Dit-elle en tenant le bébé singe dans les bras et lui faisait des papouilles.

-Mais si, on est sorties parce que tu avais faim.

-Tu, tu ne vas pas manger Kiliou quand même !

-Qui est Kiliou ?

-C'est le petit bout de chou que j'ai dans les bras.

-Bien sûr que non, il faut qu'on sorte de la source.

-Mais je ne veux pas le quitter !

-Il faut savoir, quand je te dis d'y aller tu grognes, et pour en sortir c'est pareil.

-Mais je ne savais pas que c'était si bien !

-Viens, allons chercher de quoi nous remplir la panse.

Silvia sortit à regret en laissant le petit Kiliou avec sa mère, nous fîmes un au-revoir de la main aux singes qui nous rendirent la pareille. Et descendîmes sur le petit chemin pour nous enfoncer cette fois dans la forêt dense qui se situait à l'opposé de l'arbre navet. Arrivées à son entrée, des grognements se firent entendre. Le tigre bleu était revenu et nous flairait. Affolée, je regardai dans toutes les directions pour trouver une cachette. Cet arbre me semblait parfait.

-Silvia monte à cette arbre, je te couvre.

-Ok, tiens ma main.

-Merci.

Nous nous hissâmes tout en haut, et attendîmes que le jeune tigre bleu passe enfin. Il frôlait l'herbe ras le sol lentement, les coussinets à plat, pour faire le moins de bruits possible, comme la première fois que nous l'avions croisé. Mais nous l'avions repéré cette fois. Puis, déçu, il s'enfuit hors de la jungle. Une fois partie, les animaux de la forêt sortirent des fourrés et reprirent leurs activités habituelles. Il y avait des lapins, des faisans, des cochons et même des blaireaux. Cet endroit regorgeait de nourriture.

C'était le moment ! Je chargeai mon arc d'une flèche bien aiguisée pour faire le moins de mal possible à l'animal. La flèche fila et toucha le cochon en plein cœur, tout doucement le cochon s'effondra sur le sol. Les autres cochons, alertés par la mort soudaine d'un de leurs compagnons, se mirent à paniquer. Ils fuirent la petite clairière dans un vacarme assourdissant. Soudain, une louve noire fit son apparition, elle bondit de l'arbre où elle était cachée, en face de nous. Et tua un des cochons qui fuyait, en lui brisant la nuque d'un coup sec et rapide. Je bondis hors de ma cachette et atterris à quelques pas de la louve. Qui réagit à peine. Silvia sauta à son tour, son épée sortit.

-Veux-tu que l'on lui vole sa proie ?

-Ce n'est pas mon intention...

La louve avait grogné, prête à protéger son bien chèrement acquis. Je m'approchai lentement de la louve, les armes baissées. Je fixai de mes yeux bleus les siens. Cet animal avait une grande intelligence par rapport au tigre, qui lui utilisait la force. Elle, elle utilisait la ruse. Je ne savais même pas que les loups grimpaient aux arbres. Son pelage se fondait à la perfection dans l'obscurité des arbres de la forêt. Elle était très grande. Elle devait mesurer deux fois la taille d'un loup normal. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur bleu azur.  
-Tu chasses bien, ça te dirait que l'on chasse ensemble demain ?

-Chrismène, tu parles à une louve ?

La louve me fixa une seconde. Un instant, je crus apercevoir un regard tenté, mais elle se referma si vite que je crus avoir rêvé. Elle saisit sa proie par le cou, puis bondit hors de la jungle, rapide comme l'éclair.

-Elle est magnifique ...

-Tu as raison, je pense que je vais la faire rejoindre l'équipage ! Dis-je en souriant à pleine dents.

-Quoi, mais elle n'est même pas humaine...

-Et alors.

Silvia ne put répondre, je souris de nouveau.

-Ce midi, c'est cochon aux champignons sauce aux baies !

-Ouai !

Je chargeai le cochon sur mon dos et nous retournâmes tranquillement à la maison... Enfaîte, oubliez le tranquillement, l'odeur du cochon attirait tous les pires prédateurs de cette île. Des dinosaures et des carnivores nous couraient après. Notre arbre bien aimé à l'horizon, les poursuivants se firent plus rare jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Épuisées, nous nous affalâmes sur le sol.

-Tout ça pour de la nourriture, ces animaux sont fous.

-C'est vrai, s'ils veulent tant que ça de la nourriture, ils n'ont qu'à le chercher eux-mêmes !

-Il faut que l'on fasse cuir le cochon, il nous faut une marmite. Est ce qu'on a une marmite ?

-Attends, je vais voir...

Je grimpai en vitesse dans l'arbre et fouillai dans le tronc. Oui, une marmite ainsi que des bols. Par contre, aucune baguette à l'horizon.

-C'est bon, par contre il nous faut du feu et de l'eau.

-Je vais chercher de l'eau. Toi, tu vas chercher du bois, ça marche ?

-Ok.

Silvia partit en direction de la rivière avec deux vases dans les bras. Munie de ma petite dague, je me dirigeai en direction du premier arbre venu, et regardai le sol. Du bois à foison, il y a de quoi faire un bon feu avec ça. Je ramassai le bois tandis que deux yeux bleus me fixaient dans l'ombre. J'en fis un petit tas. Maintenant, démarrer le feu... Je me saisis de deux petits cailloux et commençai à les taper l'un contre l'autre. Les étincelles venaient, mais le bois ne s'enflammait toujours pas. Au bout de cinq minutes, je jetai tout par terre. Je sais, je ne suis pas du tout patiente.

J'étais en train de me dire que manger de la viande crue provoquerait de grave maladie et même la mort quand soudain je sentis une présence derrière mon dos. Ce n'est pas normal, l'arbre devait nous protéger. Je me retournai en une fraction de seconde, dague à la main.

* * *

**À SUIVRE...**

**Désolée pour ce suspense, mais mon chapitre était plus long que d'habitude, je devais donc le raccourcir à un endroit. J'ai choisis celui-là :P**

* * *

**Mina:** Tu trouves que c'est une super histoire ? :o *Fais sa Chopper* Tu ne me fais pas du tout plaisir non non, arrête ça ah ah ah *_* Continue XD

Ps: Et encore merci pour tout ! :)

**Comalie:** Merci pour ses cadeaux, et joyeux noël ! ;)


	15. Chapitre 15: Jour de tempête

**Chapitre 15:**

**Jour de tempête**

* * *

LA SUITE !

Chrismène était en train d'abandonner sa conquête du feu par petit coup de cailloux quand soudain un être s'était avancé vers elle, malgré la barrière protectrice de l'arbre navet...

**Attention chers lecteurs. Je vous informe que désormais à mon plus grand regret les chapitres seront postés de plus en plus tard. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, en contre partie je pourrais faire des chapitres plus long. (Environ 2,500 mots). Sans plus attendre voilà la suite.**

* * *

J'étais en train de me morfondre, quand soudain je sentis que quelqu'un me frôlait le dos. Je crus avoir une crise cardiaque. Je sortis ma dague de son fourreau et fixai mon adversaire. La louve noire me fixait, la tête penchée sur le côté, du charbon à ses pattes.

-Silvia, ne me fait pas peur comme ça... Ah c'est toi Lune. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

La louve poussa le charbon vers moi, mais en restant éloignée.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Tu es venue m'aider ?

Je me saisis du charbon d'un air surpris. C'était léger et poussiéreux dans le creux de ma main. Je le posai sur le tas de bois et commençai à faire des étincelles dessus. Le charbon s'enflamma, et le feu grandit vivement. Je plaçai la marmite par-dessus et mis le couvercle.

-Dis Lune, sais-tu où tu as trouvé ce charbon, il pourrait m'être utile avec mon amie Silvia.

En guise de réponse elle se retourna et poussa un piaillement. Je me précipitai dans l'arbre pour en sortir un grand sac de toile pour contenir le précieux combustible. Silvia était arrivée dans la petite clairière, ses deux jarres remplies d'eau à ras bord dans les bras. Et regardait Lune avec consternation.

-Silvia, le feu est prêt. Je te laisse mettre l'eau dedans. Laisse-le cuire doucement en remuant quelques fois. Puis rajoute les champignons. Je t'aiderais une fois ma tâche accomplie. Lune va me dire où elle a trouvé le charbon !

-Qui est Lune ?

-Lune c'est la louve bien sûr. Ce prénom lui va bien je trouve, dis-je avec une banane en guise de sourire.

Lune, quel joli prénom. Telle la nuit noire qui est purifié par la lune, cette louve n'avait pas l'air méchante. Elle allait très vite, mais ralentissait souvent pour me permettre de la suivre. Enfin elle s'arrêta devant une petite tanière. C'était à l'aval du volcan, des bambous décoraient l'entrée de la grotte.

-Le charbon est dedans ?

Lune ne bougeait pas, je prenais ça pour un oui. L'entrée était cachée par un rideau de lierre. J'entrai à tâtons. L'endroit était très sombre, un lit de paille était dans un endroit un peu éclairé par des fissures au plafond. Les murs étaient noirs... Noirs ? Comme le charbon. Je grattai un peu la paroi et l'humai, c'était bien du charbon. Munie de mon sac, j'arrachai de gros morceaux de charbon, tant et si bien que le sac fut vite rempli. Je sortis en reculant hors du tunnel. À la sortie, Lune me regardait toujours gentiment.

-Merci de m'avoir indiqué ce magnifique nid de ressource vital pour nous. Je ne me souviens plus dans quelle direction se trouve mon arbre, tu pourrais m'y conduire s'il te plaît ?

Lune se tourna et me montra son dos accueillant, je m'approchai lentement, méfiante. Que voulait-elle me dire ? Lune était si grande que je devais me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir grimper sur son dos. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, mais Lune était imposante. Comme elle voyait que j'hésitais, elle me posa sur son dos d'un coup de museau rapide. À peine eu-je le temps de m'agripper à sa fourrure qu'elle démarra à vive allure, c'était beaucoup plus rapide que toute à l'heure, c'était de la marche à pied par rapport à la vitesse qu'elle utilisait maintenant.

Nous allions si vite que le temps semblait être au ralentit autour de nous. En quelques minutes je me retrouvai devant l'arbre navet et Silvia était sur le point de mettre les champignons dans le potage. Je descendis de ma monture, encore étourdie par ce qui venait de m'arriver. Une fois fait, Lune s'éclipsa comme elle était apparue.

-Chrismène, tu arrives juste au bon moment, le feu est bien chaud et j'étais sur le point de mettre les champignons. J'attends la sauce que tu m'as promise.

-Ah oui, excuse-moi. J'étais dans la lune.

-Tu veux dire sur le dos de Lune ?

-Ah non, ah ah ah vraiment dans les nuages. Elle est si rapide, si tu l'avais vue... J'ai ramené un sac complet de charbon !

-Génial !

-Alors, pour faire la sauce il faut les baies et de l'eau chaude. Laisse-moi faire ! Lui dis-je en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Je me fabriquai un petit établi sur une grosse pierre plate. Et commençai, tout d'abord je pris une nouvelle marmite, mis le feu en dessous et laissai l'eau chauffé un peu. Dans un petit ramequin, j'écrabouillai les baies sucrées et les mis dans l'eau brûlante. Rapidement l'eau devint violette. La sauce était prête. Tout comme le cochon, je nous découpai de petits morceaux, rajoutai quelques gouttes de la sauce sucré et c'est prêt !

-Itadakimasu !

-Itadakimasu !

-C'est un repas spécial nature, fait avec ce que l'on trouve dans la nature.

-C'est délicieux, sucré salé comme ça, ça me rappelle la viande à la sauce soja de ma maman.

-Arrête tu vas me faire rougir. C'est grâce à toi aussi que nous avons préparé ce repas.

-Ça fait du bien de manger quelque chose de chaud. C'est la première fois depuis que nous sommes ici.

-C'est vrai, tu sais en allant à la rivière j'ai trouvé une drôle de plante. J'en ai fait une tisane en attendant que tu rentres. Elle était délicieuse. La prochaine fois que j'en trouve, je t'en ferrais un d'accord ?

-Ce n'est pas grave, je ne suis pas très thé. Quelle heure est-il ? On ne sait jamais qu'elle heure il est, mais que dirais-tu d'un nouveau combat toi contre moi ?

-D'accord, mais après la digestion s'il te plait, je me sens barbouillé.

Après le repas, nous reprîmes nos activités. Silvia s'était allongée dans l'herbe et regardait le ciel nostalgique. Moi de mon côté je voulais être sûre de la battre alors je m'entraînai de mon côté. Ma dague dans une main, en position de combat. Je donnai des coups dans l'air horizontalement et verticalement. En donnant toujours plus de force. Quelques heures plus tard, Silvia dormait d'un sommeil agité. Pour ne pas la réveiller, je décidai d'aller faire un peu de jogging sur le bord de la rivière.

C'était la même plage que quand nous nous sommes réveillées pour la première fois, elle était désormais propre, nettoyée pas les marées hautes. À l'horizon, on pouvait voir Calm Belt, la mer figée où des monstres marins plongeaient gaiement. J'étais en train de jeter de petits cailloux dans la mer quand un lézard géant apparût devant moi, il avait une collerette autour du cou comme un lion. De couleur bleu électrique, il me fixait d'un air mauvais. Le combat était inévitable.

Par réflexe, je tandis ma main pour saisir mon arc, mais me rappelant trop tard que je ne l'avais pas emporté avec moi. Le lézard chargea, je l'évitai juste à temps, mais il mordit une branche où était posée ma main quelques secondes plus tôt. La branche enduit d'une bave translucide se mit à fondre. Une seule goutte sur ma peau aurait suffit pour me tuer. Je sortis ma dague, et me posai sur son dos glacé. Le chasseur chassé se mit à gigoter alors je plantai ma dague au milieu de sa nuque. Et l'enlevai d'un coup sec. Le monstre s'immobilisa avant de s'effondrer, inerte. Le combat n'avait duré que quelques minutes, mais mes muscles tremblaient vigoureusement. D'autres bruits sortirent d'un buisson. Je me remis avec peine sur mes jambes, refusant de me faire tuer sans combattre. Lune sortit des fourrés. Elle au moins devait être respectée par les animaux car elle inspirait le respect. Soulagée, je rengainai mon arme. Elle s'avança vers moi en boitant, en boitant ? C'est étrange, elle me regardait d'un air plaintif. Je me penchai et regardai sa patte, elle était tombée sur un prédateur plus grand et plus fort qu'elle. Une énorme morsure saignait abondamment de sa cuisse. L'odeur du sang allait alerter d'autres animaux. Je devais la ramener au camp pour la soigner !

Je guidai Lune juste devant l'arbre. Elle ne semblait pas perturber par l'arbre navet, contrairement aux autres habitants de l'île. Je lui fabriquai un nid douillet et observai sa blessure. À la l'aide d'un tissu imbibé d'eau, je l'enroulai autour de sa patte meurtrie. Puis pris deux branches bien solides et les attachai autour de sa patte.

-Voilà ma belle, avec ça ta patte va guérir en un clin d'œil. Il ne faut pas que tu forces sur ta papatte pendant un petit moment.

-*Elle me regarda, rassurée*

La patte de Lune soignée, j'allais voir si Silvia était prête pour notre petit match ! Je grimpai à l'échelle et entrai dans la cabane. Silvia était étendue là, une main sur le front, trempée de sueur. Elle avait une respiration saccadée. Elle avait l'air de terriblement souffrir.

-Silvia, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Je, ne me sens pas très bien.

D'une main tremblante, j'auscultai son front, mais la retirai aussitôt. Elle était brûlante, ses yeux verts ne brillaient plus.

-Je crois que la plante dans le thé que j'ai pris y est pour quelque chose.

-Où est-elle ?

Soudain prise de spasme, elle se mit à tousser violemment du sang. Je cherchai la tasse maudite. Une délicate fleur rouge sortait. Elle me rappela soudain de terrible souvenir. Dans le passé, j'ai moi aussi été séduite pas son apparence, mais sous sa beauté se cache un terrible poison. Lune bondit dans l'arbre maître. Malgré sa patte blessée, elle restait une bonne chasseuse. Elle roula près de la malade pour la réchauffer de sa présence.

-Je vais aller chercher de l'aide. Lune, je te confis Silvia.

Je bondis hors de l'arbre. Dehors le vent se déchaîna et la pluie martelée le sol. Remontée à bloc, je ne la laisserais pas mourir, elle et moi avions plein de chose à accomplir. Je courus aussi vite que je pus sans savoir vraiment où j'allais, mais je pouvais pas rester les bras croisées. Sans me rendre compte, j'arrivai au bout de la plage de l'autre côté de l'île. La nuit était tombée. Je m'écroulai sur le sable, anéantie. Comment ai-je pu être aussi irresponsable ? J'aurais dû surveiller si son thé était comestible. Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser seule, une seule seconde ! Est-ce que ce lieu est prévu pour ça ? Rendre plus dure et apprendre ce qu'est l'inconnu, une sorte d'entraînement à la vie ?

Où devais-je aller ? Quelle plante la soulagerait ? Quand maman arriva-t-elle ? Arrivera-t-elle à temps pour sauver Silvia ? Toutes ces questions me tournaient la tête. Je me relevai, plus forte que jamais. Je lui avais promis de la sauver, je lui avais dit que tout se passerait bien ! J'étais sur le point de tourner les talons quand soudain au loin je vis un bateau. Sur le pont, une personne me fixa longuement, donna un ordre et le bateau tourna. Qui que ce soit, s'il vous plaît...

**SAUVER MA COÉQUIPIÈRE**

* * *

Mina: Ne soit pas émue voyons ;)


	16. Chapitre 16: L'aube de l'aventure

**Chapitre 16**

**L'aube de l'aventure !**

* * *

Le bateau approcha rapidement, guidé par deux énormes serpents verts. C'était le bateau Kuja, le calvaire était enfin fini ! Je sautai sur place. Tout ça allait enfin cesser. Ma mère et toutes les femmes pirates étaient là. Elles me regardèrent avec inquiétude. C'est vrai que je n'étais pas dans la meilleure de ma forme, mes yeux étaient rouges à force d'avoir pleuré et j'avais les cheveux en bataille.

-Chrismène, nous t'avons enfin trouvé, quel soulagement.

-Maman, mais comment t'ais-tu rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas ?

-Le navire mettait du temps à rentrer. Soucieuse, j'ai donc cherché le bateau qui était rempli d'homme, à mon grand étonnement. Après, je les ai jetés à la mer. Comme tu n'étais pas sur le bateau, je savais que quelques chose n'allait pas alors je me suis lancée tout de suite à ta recherche sur cette île.

-Je ne suis pas seule, Silvia est là aussi ! Et elle est terriblement malade, dis-je, paniquée. Sauve-la, je t'en supplie maman.

-Où est-elle ?

-Suivez-moi.

Toute la troupe me suivit à grand pas. Sur le chemin, aucune créature n'osa nous défier, l'aura de ma mère devait les tétaniser de peur les pauvres. Arrivées à l'arbre navet, les femmes s'arrêtèrent et fixèrent l'arbre, étonnées qu'un tel havre de paix existe sur cette île sauvage.

-Silvia, le calvaire est fini, on va enfin partir ! Silvia ça va ? Silvia réponds-moi !

Silvia ne bougeait plus et respirait avec difficulté. À ses côtés, Lune poussait de petit gémissement inquiet. À l'aide de la louve, nous la soulevâmes délicatement et la fîmes passer hors de l'arbre pour qu'une doctoresse la réceptionne. Elles semblaient surprise que ma coéquipière respire encore et de la présence de Lune.

-C'est à cause de la fleur rouge de mon enfance qu'elle est dans cette état. Tu te rappelles maman ?

-Oui, mais son cas semble beaucoup plus grave...

-Elle l'a avalé, puis elle avait craché du sang, décris-je, paniquée.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais... Vite tout le monde, il faut aller sur le bateau. Nous la soignerons je t'en fais la promesse Chrismène, me dit le médecin qui m'avait soignée de mon mal cinq ans plus tôt.

Les femmes portèrent en vitesse Silvia, je la vis une dernière fois, le visage tordu de douleur. Je me tournai vers Lune, elle avait compris que nous allions partir. Elle me regardait tristement. Ma décision était prise depuis longtemps.

-Lune, veux-tu être la troisième personne à rejoindre mon équipage de pirate ?

Lune sautait sur place, ravie, tandis que ma mère se demandait où allait habiter une Louve d'un mètre de haut. Je fis un demi-sourire. Silvia, rétablis-toi bien. Lune et moi, nous t'attendons...

Cher journal:

Une semaine s'est écoulé depuis ce terrible accident sur l'île Ruskaina. Je me suis remise de mes émotions, mais je n'ai toujours pas vu Silvia. Je ne sais pas si elle est vivante, malade ou encore morte. Ma mère ne me laisse pas sortir du palais, trop inquiète qu'il ne m'arrive quelques chose. Mais une fois encore je vais la désobéir, je vais sortir du palais et aller retrouver ma partenaire coûte que coûte !

À demain cher journal: retour à la maison !

Je me levai tôt aujourd'hui, Lune était allongée sur le tapis à côté du lit. Vêtue d'un kimono blanc et d'un chignon, je descendis dans la cuisine. Grâce aux conditions de l'île, j'avais appris à me lever tôt. C'était donc de bonne heure et souriante, que je me mis à table. Lune grogna, je lui servis une double ration de viande fraîche du frigo. Hum, le frigo, appareil qui sert à garder la nourriture. Enfin ! LA CIVILISATION ! Je sortis du frigo un verre de lait et des biscuits. Cria "Itadakimasu" et mangea tout goulûment.

Une fois cela fait, je remontai dans la chambre. Ma mère était à la d***. J'avais deux bonnes heures pour pouvoir m'éclipser ! Je sautai sur le toit, et me mis à courir, Lune à mes talons. J'arrivai bien vite devant la maison de Silvia, elle était dans son jardin. En plein entraînement de sabre, vu avec quelle agilité elle donnait ses coups, elle devait être guérie. Je sautai du toit et apparus juste devant elle.

-Oi Silvia, ça fait longtemps !

-Chrismène et Lune, pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me voir ?

-Ma mère a cru que c'était contagieux... Elle pense toujours que je suis faible alors que j'ai survécu trois jours sur une île remplie d'animaux féroces quand même.

-C'est ça les mères. La mienne, elle ne voulait pas que je sorte m'entraîner, mais je suis en pleine forme maintenant !

-Tu as parlé à ta mère, que nous voulons devenir des pirates ?

-Pas encore, je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir, dis-je en fixant sa porte d'entrée, inquiète.

-Moi je n'ose même pas imaginer sa réaction !

-On va faire un deal, on le fait toutes les deux à midi !

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu veux rester toute ta vie sur cette île ennuyeuse ?

-... Ça marche, mais qu'importe sa réponse, j'irais sur les mers !

-Ouai !

Nous nous serrâmes la main mutuellement, je tournai les talons et rentrai chez moi. Lune renifla le sol, toutes les femmes du village nous regardaient. Normal, pour elles, un bon animal de compagnie, c'était un serpent autour du coup. Je frissonnai, rien que d'imaginer ce serpent suspendu à mon coup nuits et jours. Devant le palais, les gardes alertèrent ma mère et ses sœurs. Mais je m'en fichais. Arrivée devant la table à manger, je m'assis sans dire un mot. Ma mère fit de même. Tel mère tel fille. Enishida apporta le dîner, le plat fumait devant nous. J'ouvris les yeux et dis d'une voix forte et audible.

-Mère je veux devenir pirate !

Sandersonia et Marigold faillirent s'étrangler et recrachèrent leur eau. Tandis que j'affrontais le regard de ma mère sans broncher.

-Et quand partiras-tu ?

-À l'âge de seize ans !

-Avec qui ?

-Silvia et Lune !

-Bien c'est d'accord !

-Quoi ?

Les jeunes sœurs faillirent s'étrangler de nouveau, et fixèrent leur sœur aînée comme si des cornes de diable lui poussaient sur la tête. Ma mère croisa ses doigts et mit ses coudes sur la table tout en me fixant. Soudain, mon assurance défaillit, j'avais envie de tourner la tête. Mais elle croira tout de suite que je n'assumais pas ce que je disais.

-Je m'y attendais un peu tu sais, presque toutes les filles de l'île veulent devenir pirate, mais souvent elles n'assument pas et ne tiennent pas tête à leur mère. Tu veux vraiment devenir pirate Chrismène ? Je ne veux pas voir dans le journal que la jeune pirate Chrismène lâche pied tu m'entends ?

-Oui, maman. Mon rêve edt de traverser entièrement le monde, découvrir de nouvelle civilisation, me faire de nouveaux compagnons de route !

-C'est un jolie rêve, je te fournirais bien sûr le bateau. Et les quelques vivres, mais ce sera à toi de gérer ta vie quand tu seras en haute mer. Je ne viendrais jamais t'aider. Sauf si tu te fais capturer par la Marine... Pars maintenant, va l'annoncer à Silvia...

Sans un mot je sortis de table, ma mère se comportait bizarrement, elle qui normalement est folle d'inquiétude lorsque je vais quelque part... Je sortis une nouvelle fois hors du palais, allai rendre visite une nouvelle fois à ma seconde. Elle aussi semblait anéantie. Elle m'attendait dans son jardin. Le menton posé sur ses genoux, elle regardait en face d'elle. Sans un mot je m'assis à ses côtés et partageai son état. Dix minutes plus tard, je brisai enfin ce silence pesant.

-Ta mère ne veut pas que tu deviennes pirate ?

-Si, si.

-Alors pourquoi cette tête ?

-Elle a changé complètement de comportement, elle m'a demandé des détails de mon souhait puis m'a demandé de sortir.

-Ma mère a eu le même comportement... On devrait aller à la bibliothèque pour rechercher des informations et peut-être comprendre leur comportement. La bibliothèque c'est le lieu de notre première rencontre. Enfin, je l'avais déjà vu en pleine entrainement avec sa mère. La bibliothèque est souvent améliorée, suite aux expéditions des guerrières personnelles de l'impératrice, de nouvelles sections sont à découvrir ! Je me dirigeai dans la section "la communauté d'amazone lily" tandis que Silvia alla dans la section "relation mère fille" Je fus attiré par un livre épais, je le sortis délicatement et le posai sur une table. En tournant les pages je vis tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur cette île. Je vais vous lire un article.

* * *

  
_« Chapitre 1: Les guerrières de l'île. Écrit par Rebecca Louise_

_Dès leurs plus jeunes âges, les enfants de l'île sont attentives et avides d'apprendre l'art du combat. » **Voilà pourquoi je cherchais tant à avoir une arme !**_

_« Tous les dix ans sur amazones lily, nous sélectionnons les enfants pour évaluer leurs compétences de combat et de survie pour qu'un jour elles deviennent des guerrières belles et fortes._

_Lorsque les filles le désirent vraiment et qu'elles souhaitent prendre la mer, les femmes sont en devoir de les laisser partir, qu'importe leur âge ou leur faiblesse. »_

* * *

  
Je refermai le livre et le posai devant moi, je me pris la tête dans les mains et me mis à crier ma rage. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi. Elles mirent un doigt devant leurs lèvres et firent le plus gros chut que la terre n'est connu. Je les regardai, étonnée. Silvia, de son côté, ne trouva pas de livre qui soit vraiment utile. Le livre relation mère fille n'avait rien de secret... Alors sans véritable réponse nous décidâmes de retourner auprès de nos mères pour une explication.

Sur le chemin de retour, je me rappelai mon arrivé sur l'île. La peur que j'avais ressenti quand je l'avais vu pour la première fois, l'inquiétude d'être si loin d'elle. Et maintenant je voulais la quitter ? En suis-je vraiment sûre de vivre une vie sans cesse bousculée par les flots de l'aventure ? Je levai les yeux au ciel, des milliers de nuages défilaient, allaient et venaient dans le ciel. Mais ces nuages n'étaient pas vraiment libres. Quelqu'un les contrôlait, le vent. Le vent pousse et mène par le bout du nez les nuages qui sont si légers. Ils ne font pas le poids contre le vent. Serais-je comme ça ? Je ne le sais pas, mais maman, je te prouverais que je n'abandonnerais pas sans me battre.

Je traversai le long couloir qui menait à ma mère, elle était assise sur son trône et attendait quand elle me vit. Elle me fit un signe de la main pour que je m'approche.

-Chrismène, j'ai un cadeau pour toi et ton futur voyage vers l'inconnu.

-Oui maman.

-Regarde bien dans ces trois coffres, il y a trois fruits de démons différents ...

-Qu... Quoi ? Tu veux bien parler des fruits de démon qui donne un pouvoir à celui qui le mange, mais qui en contrepartie l'empêche de nager ?

-C'est bien ça, je veux être sûre que tu deviennes une grande pirate. Choisis un coffre. Tu ne sauras pas ce qu'il y a dans les deux autres et tu devras le manger, qu'importe le pouvoir qu'il contiendra.

J'hochai la tête gravement, ma mère, mes tantes ainsi que mon père avait mangé un fruit du démon dans leur vie et ils le vivaient très bien. Pas de membres en plus qui pousse ou pas de problèmes mentaux. Devant se tenait trois coffres différents. Un simple de couleur bronze et carré, le deuxième argenté et rond avec plus de détail et le troisième était triangulaire et magnifique. Lequel devais-je choisir? Que contienne-t-il ? Je me tins la tête dans les mains et secouai la tête rageusement. Ma mère au contraire semblait s'amuser de mon trouble.

-Au hasard ...

-Comment ?

-Je veux choisir mon coffre au hasard.

-Tes chances de survie ne se feront pas au hasard et tu devras faire des choix en tant que capitaine alors ta première mission est de choisir un coffre. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué !

-C'est facile pour toi, tu avais le choix pour ton fruit du démon, de le manger ou non !

Je jetai ses derniers mots sans me rendre compte du mal que cela lui faisait, ses yeux se voilèrent d'une ombre noire menaçante. Je savais que je venais de dire une bêtise, je le voyais dans ses yeux.

-Je te demande pardon, maman, je ne voulais pas...

-S'il te plaît choisis juste un coffre.

Je me concentrai de nouveau sur les coffres. Pourquoi le premier est-il si simple ? Alors que les deux autres sont si jolis et décorés... Je vais choisir le premier, il n'est peut-être pas extraordinaire, mais il me ressemble d'un autre côté tout à fait ordinaire. Mais si on le veut vraiment il pourra devenir un joli coffre comme les deux autres.

-Maman, j'ai choisis c'est le premier que je veux.

-D'accord, tu as fais ton choix. Pour être franche avec toi, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il contienne. Mes guerrières m'ont rapporté plusieurs fruits du démon. Je les ai mis dans des coffres différents selon leurs apparences et voilà. Tiens, voici la clé du coffre. Quand tu seras prête tu l'ouvriras et le mangeras.

-Oui, maman et merci pour tout.

Je pris le coffre. Il était léger comme s'il était vide, mais par peur de le casser je ne le secouai pas. Je le serrai très fort contre mon cœur et courus dans la chambre. Lune était dans le parc, je la vis du balcon. Le coffre toujours dans mes bras, je ne pouvais pas attendre d'avantage... Je devais découvrir ce qu'il contenait et quel pouvoir j'allais détenir. Je m'installai par terre et brandis la clé, je la tournai dans la petite serrure. C'était ouvert.

D'une main tremblante j'ouvris le couvercle. Devant moi se tenait un fruit, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, on aurait dit un mélange de pomme et de banane. Mais il y avait de drôle de tourbillons dans le fruit. Je le saisis et eus un léger sursaut et faillis même lâcher le fruit. Bizarre. Je devais peut-être, être fatiguée. Rien de bizarre ne se passa, pas d'explosion ni de tremblement de terre. Je le reniflai. Il en dégagea un parfum salé. Drôle d'odeur pour un fruit. Le moment fatidique était arrivé, je devais au moins croquer dedans. Je l'approchai lentement mais sûrement vers ma bouche et en croquai un grand morceau.

POUAH ! Le goût amer me fit retrousser le nez et les babines. Le fruit avait à peu près le même goût que quand on boit de l'eau de mer bien sale et salé. Les yeux larmoyants, je croquai une nouvelle fois...

POUAH ! J'étais au bord de la nausée, tous mes membres tremblaient à l'unisson. Il ne restait qu'un petit bout et si je le laissais comme ça ? NON, JE DOIS le finir...

...! Aucune réaction, le fruit n'avait désormais plus aucun goût, heureusement pour moi. C'est fait, j'ai mangé entièrement ce fruit maudit. Je suis une vraie capitaine maintenant !

Une énergie électrisante me fis trembler une nouvelle fois, je brandis haut et fort mes bras et criai !

**JE TRAVERSERAIS LA MER EN TANT QUE PIRATE LIBRE COMME L'AIR ET DÉCOUVRIRAIS TOUS CE QUE LE MONDE A À M'OFFRIR !**

* * *

**Et voilà, l'enfance de Chrismène est désormais terminée. Laissons-là s'entraîner jusqu'à ses seize ans. Vous ne l'avez peut-être pas compris, mais oui c'est bien le "Goru Goru no Mi" qu'elle a mangé, elle pourra contrôler l'électricité. Et oui, je prends en compte que Ener et mort et que son fruit est réapparu dans la nature et il est arrivé au main de notre chère héroïne principale. Vous la redécouvrez donc assagie et de caractère plutôt mature. Enfin, je vais essayer (je n'ai que 14 ans). Voilà je crois que tout est dit. On se revoit prochainement pour le nouveau chapitre qui s'appellera "Chapitre 17: En route pour l'aventure"**

* * *

**Mina:** Merci d'être encore là à lire mes folies de l'écriture :'). Tu adores ? Pourtant je ne suis qu'une simple débutante :S. Tu veux la suite ? L'aventure ne fait que commencer X).


	17. Chapitre 17: Le grand départ !

**Comalie:** Ah tiens une revenante :) j'ai répondu à toutes tes questions je crois:

-Le D*** que tu as vue est bien le mo E, il se censure lorsque j'envoie mon histoire à ma correctrice Mina. Je le corrigeais, mais j'ai dû l'oublier pour cette fois. Excusez-moi pour cette erreur.

-Je ne sais pas non plus si Ener est mort, mais j'aime tellement son pouvoir que voilà. IL EST MORT :D mouah ah ah...

-Je sais que je le poste moins vite que d'habitude, mais je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent je crois qu'ils seront plus long en compensation alors patiente ^^. Mais tu n'as pas à patienter le voilà :).

**Mina:** Voilà la suiteuh, et je te t'annonce à toi personnellement mes remerciements les plus sincères et mes plus sincères amitiés :) Et encore désolée pour t'avoir laissé sur ta faim (héhé) si tu veux je t'offrirais les si bons croissants que Chrismène (pas moi la fille tu sais là) sait si bien les faire sans vouloir la vanter (:D) Voilà bonne continuation.

**En faite, ce chapitre s'appelle "Le grand départ", il faudra attendre un petit peu avant de les voir en mer ;p. Je sais je suis méchante mouah ah ah ah :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 17:**

**Le grand départ !**

* * *

Cher journal de bord, je pense qu'écrire ce qui se passe sur le navire sera très enrichissant. Je pense qu'entretenir un journal de bord serait très enrichissant un jour, je vais en commencer un dès maintenant. Dernièrement, je viens de relire mon journal intime. Que d'émotion ! Voilà maintenant six ans de plus que je suis sur cette île. Mais c'est aujourd'hui le jour "J", le grand départ vers l'aventure, mais qui dit départ dit au-revoir. Je préfère les au-revoir aux adieux pas vous ? Mince, je devrais arrêter d'écrire tout ce que je pense. Voilà c'est tout cher journal de bord.

Jour 1:

J'étais pleinement réveillée, mais un peu triste avant le départ. Je m'étais finalement réconciliée avec ma mère, elle avait enfin compris que je ne pouvais pas rester ici toute ma vie. Tout oisillon, doit un jour s'envoler... Bref ! C'est donc les cheveux en bataille et habillée d'une nuisette que je sortis hors du lit, ma mère toujours étendue sur le lit. C'était la dernière fois que je dormais à ses côtés, je commençais à être trop grande de toute façon. Je descendis les escaliers et croisai Enishida qui cuisinait tristement.

-Bonjour Enishida, la saluais-je.

-Ah bonjour Chrismène.

-Pourquoi es-tu triste ?

-C'est la dernière fois que je te préparerais ton petit déjeuner...

-Il ne faut pas être triste pour ça, tiens je vais t'apprendre à préparer les brioches. Ce sera ma dernière recette.

Elle hocha de la tête tristement, je lui montrai les ingrédients et comment les préparer. J'eus à peine le temps de finir que ma mère descendit lentement. Elle ne s'était pas précipitée dans la salle de bain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivée, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Elle se dirigea vers moi puis me serra dans ses bras. Je fus surprise, mais je resserrai mon étreinte. Elle me dépassait encore d'au moins deux têtes. Puis Enishida nous rejoignit et c'était parti pour un câlin collectif.

-Enishida, sais-tu où se trouve Lune ? Demandais-je, soucieuse.

-Je crois qu'elle est dans la forêt, partie chasser son propre gibier. Elle ne voulait pas se ramollir pour le grand jour.

-C'est vrai, elle s'entraîne tous les jours maintenant. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas trop s'ennuyer sur le bateau ...

-Aller, Chrismène, mangeons une dernière fois toutes les trois, me supplia-t-elle.

-Maman, ce n'est qu'un au-revoir, je reviendrais une fois que j'aurais traversé la terre entière. J'irais toujours tout droit du coup je reviens ici de l'autre versant de l'île. Tu m'organiseras une fête de bon retour n'est pas ? Lui demandais-je, un sourire digne de Luffy sur le visage.

Elle m'ébouriffa les cheveux gentiment. Nous mangeâmes en nous racontant les derniers souvenirs d'enfance. Nous rîmes plusieurs fois aux éclats et maman versa même quelques larmes. Le repas terminé, je saluai ma mère en lui disant que j'allais voir Silvia pour voir si tout était prêt. Sur le chemin je remarquai la beauté de la ville. Elle était entièrement décorée, tous les dix mètres il y avait de jolis parterres de fleur et de jolies guirlandes de fleurs accrochées sur les toits des maisons. Cette île prenait les départs très au sérieux.

Arrivée devant chez mon amie Silvia, je la vis en plein entraînement de sabre. Son art s'était grandement amélioré depuis notre enfance, elle avait appris plusieurs techniques et parades, mais vous les découvrirais bien assez tôt.

-Oi Silvia !

-Chrismène, salut !

-Alors prête ?

-Bien sûr !

-Tu viens, je voudrais voir une dernière fois ce petit village où nous avons fait si souvent de mauvais coups toi et moi.

-J'allais justement faire une pause, tu sais je suis redoutable, tu n'auras plus à craindre tes arrières sur le champ de bataille.

-J'espère bien ! Second !

Nous rîmes de bon cœur. Silvia avait beaucoup grandit, nous étions désormais de même taille. Ses cheveux roux ondulés brillaient au soleil. Elle pétillait comme d'habitude, mais sans vouloir me vanter, je n'avais rien à lui envier. Mes longs cheveux noirs munis d'une jolie frange et mes yeux azurs pouvaient facilement la rivaliser. C'est donc côte à côte que nous dévalâmes le chemin du village. C'est la dernière fois que nous verrons les mêmes personnes, les mêmes paysages et les mêmes saisons.

Mais le moment du départ était arrivé. D'un pas presque lourd à cause du départ, nous allâmes voir le bateau qui sera notre nouvelle maison. Les fabricantes navales avaient passé six ans à le construire. À sa vue, des larmes me coulèrent des yeux, j'avais envie de grimper dedans et voguer sur les mers sur son dos.

Description bateau:

Le bateau était de taille moyenne. C'était un "Brigantine Sloop", comme celui de Luffy. Il n'avait qu'un seul mât avec une grande voile blanche rayée de gris, le bois du navire était aussi de couleur gris et en guise de proue se dressait un fier loup noir, dont le museau cachait un canon. Il y avait une tour de vigie décorée de grandes fenêtres béantes. À son sommet se dressait un drapeau noir vierge pour le moment. Le pont était propre et décoré de jolie balustrade blanche. Pour grimper au pont arrière, il fallait utiliser de petit escalier de chaque côté. Et bien sûr une grande cabine se dressait fièrement en son centre comme une petite maison. Dedans, une salle à manger, cuisine sobre et moderne avec garde-manger. Et salon canapé suivit d'un petit couloir avec trois portes. Deux portes pour des chambres et la troisième menait à la salle de bain.

-Comment tu trouves le navire ?

-Il est parfait, me sourit Silvia.

-Tu crois que nous pourrons le manœuvrer ?

-Bien sûr, c'est comme conduire un voilier tu vois.

-Heu, non, tu confonds, ce bateau se manœuvre avec un gouvernail et des voiles à replier.

-C'est encore plus amusant, tu devras faire gaffe à ne pas tomber à la mer. Je peux te repêcher, mais ce serait bête que le bateau s'en aille tout seul avec à bord un simple loup des montagnes.

-Hé ! Lune n'est pas qu'une louve des montagnes, elle s'est entraînée comme nous au combat pendant ces six ans. Elle est dangereuse maintenant.

-Oui, mais toi, renoncer à nager, je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage de le faire...

-Crois-moi, je n'ai pas eu le choix, lui répondis-je droit dans les yeux. Mais je ne le regrette pour rien au monde.

Puis nous décidâmes de faire une petite visite du bateau par nous-mêmes. Je m'étais appropriée vite fait bien fait les escaliers du pont arrière. Dormir étendue au grand air sur les marches chauffées au soleil, c'était super reposant. Ainsi que la vigie quand vous êtes là-haut, vous avez l'impression de voler. Silvia, elle, préférait le gouvernail. Elle s'amusait à le tourner dans tous les sens. Je n'ose même pas imaginer quand nous serons en mer. Quelques femmes venaient et là enlevaient quelque grain de poussière. Et apportaient beaucoup trop de provision. Ma mère avait encore fait des siennes. Mais bon je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Entre l'une qui gigotait dans tous les sens le gouvernail et une autre qui bavait devant la nourriture, elles devaient se poser des questions sur nous.

Dans l'après-midi, nous décidâmes rentrer chaque-une dans nos maisons respectives. Avant le grand départ, qui se ferra dans la fin d'après-midi. J'entrai dans la chambre, ma mère me tournait le dos en train de regarder par delà le balcon. Un verre à la main, je me faufilai derrière son dos et me préparai à la surprendre. Mais elle se déplaça rapidement, pour se placer derrière moi. Je dégainai ma dague. C'était une invitation au combat.

-Tu te rappelles ma demande, qui était de m'apprendre à me battre ?

-À l'époque tu étais trop jeune, me dit-elle simplement.

-Je vais te prouver que tout cet entraînement va payer pour ce moment, je vais te tenir tête pendant au moins quelques instants, lui lançais-je d'un air de défi.

-Pourquoi pas, comme ça je pourrais me défouler.

Le terrain de combat était en cours de préparation, les femmes commencèrent à s'amasser tout autour. La pression augmentait. Ma mère avait une technique de combat remarquable il faut avouer, cela blesserait n'importe qui. Et grâce à son haki, elle pouvait toucher les utilisateurs du fruit de démon logia qui était désormais mon type de pouvoir. Le combat risquait d'être très dangereux, mais cela pourrait être un grand entraînement pour mon futur de capitaine.

Les femmes hurlaient leur envie de combat, c'était la principale activité de l'île, les combats. Surtout que celui-là, c'était le mien, mon premier combat et contre ma mère. J'avais hâte de vous montrer mes compétences.

J'entrai enfin dans l'arène, ma mère se trouvait devant moi en tenue de combat. Elle m'invita à commencer une attaque. Il ne fallait pas me le dire deux fois, je fermai les yeux en serrant fortement mes poings. Un léger haut courant électrique les parcourut, je rouvris les yeux et me mis en positon d'attaque. Je fonçai sur ma cible et tentai de la frapper au ventre. Elle répliqua par une roue arrière et tapa ma main de sa jambe. Erreur, elle se prit une violente décharge. Un peu sonnée, elle s'éloigna, elle avait déjà reçu un avant goût de ma puissance électrique. À son tour elle enchaîna une série de coup de pied horizontalement et verticalement, elle était trop rapide pour moi. Je me mis alors en position de défense et acceptai ses coups sans broncher. J'étais sur le point de céder alors je fermai une nouvelle fois les yeux et les rouvris brusquement. Ils étaient bleus électriques. Je poussai un cri.

-TENSION !

Une secousse secoua le sol de l'arène et électrifia fortement ma mère, elle s'éloigna une nouvelle fois, secouée comme jamais. Je me servais autant de mon pouvoir pour attaquer que pour me défendre. Personne, à part mon père (qui était en caoutchouc, le point faible de l'électricité) n'était indifférent face un coup de jus. Ma mère s'éloigna et mit ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle prépara un mauvais coup, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

Elle mit ses cheveux en arrière, posta ses mains bien devant moi et dit d'une voix forte et audible.

-Ton pouvoir m'empêche de t'approcher, je n'ai pas le choix. Excuse-moi, me sourit-elle.

-Qu... Quoi ?

-Mero, Mero Merrow !

Je le voyais venir, celui-là, mais le rayon était trop rapide. J'étais pétrifiée littéralement. J'avais vu le pouvoir que le Mero Mero no mi procurait à son utilisateur. Des milieux de statues humaines. Et j'allais devenir une de ces statues, je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de question que le rayon m'atteignit de plein fouet. Je sentis mon corps se solidifier jusqu'à devenir enfin une statue de moi, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté d'un air étonnée.

-Chrismène étant dans l'incapacité de bouger, je déclare notre impératrice Boa Hancock gagnante de ce combat. Félicitation.

-Quoi, ce combat est fini, elle m'a paralysée, ce n'est pas du jeu ! Pensais-je dans ma tête de pierre.

-Je ne voulais pas perdre ce combat et puis toi aussi, tu as utilisé ton fruit du démon, me dit-elle gentiment comme si elle lisait dans les pensées.

Elle me délivra de son pouvoir, j'étais enfin libre de mes mouvements et je ne perdis pas une seconde pour exprimer ma colère. Je secouai des poings rageusement devant elle, elle faisait semblant de ne pas me voir. Quand Silvia sortit des tribunes.

-Chrismène, je t'ai vue te battre, moi qui pensais me détendre et regarder un combat, je tombe sur toi et ta mère en train de vous battre ?

-Et j'aurais dû gagner tu sais !

-Oui, c'est vrai.

Ma mère nous regarda d'un regard noir, Silvia sua à grosse goutte avant de changer une nouvelle fois de conversation.

-Sinon, as-tu croisée Lune, il faut qu'elle se dépêche sinon elle va rater le départ !

-Non, mais ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas une enfant.

-Comme tu le sais, j'ai dis au-revoir à ma mère. Elle est très fière de moi et je compte bien lui rapporter quelques choses de notre grande aventure.

-Je ne lui ai pas encore dit, trop occupée à me battre contre elle. On se revoit tout à l'heure sur le bateau.

-À toute à l'heure, capitaine !

Je lui souris et jetai un coup d'œil du côté de ma mère, lui indiquai le palais, pour mieux discuter au calme. Elle me suivit donc le cœur lourd, je le voyais bien. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Plus l'heure du départ approchait, plus je paniquais à l'idée de la laisser seule. Nous arrivâmes enfin au petit salon. De petit gâteau et du thé nous attendaient.

-Je suis très fière, que tu sois capitaine.

-Merci mère, mais tu n'es pas...

-J'espère que tu vivras de folle aventure et que tu te feras de merveilleux compagnons et qui sait, peut-être rencontras-tu Luffy sur les mers. Dis-lui de passer me voir, ça fais longtemps qu'il me l'a promis.

-Maman !

Avant qu'elle en dise plus, je la serra très fort contre mon cœur. Et la berça doucement en la remerciant d'avoir été là pour moi. Que je ne l'oublierais jamais et que je reviendrais. À la fin de mon récit, elle se mit à pleurer, je la serra donc encore plus pour la calmer. Cachant mon visage, lui aussi ruisselant de larmes, dans ses longs cheveux noirs si familier aux miens.

Pendant que nous nous parlions, le bateau était prêt à l'embarquement, c'est main dans la main qu'elle m'accompagna jusqu'au port. Silvia était là elle aussi dans les bras de sa mère. Une dernière étreinte et je montai à mon tour sur le bateau qui me conduira vers l'aventure.

-Capitaine ! Où est Lune ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'espère qu'elle est au courant que le grand départ est maintenant...

J'eus à peine le temps de finir ma phrase que Lune, plus imposante que jamais, sauta sur le pont du navire. Elle me fixa de ses yeux bleus, prête pour le départ.

_Un dernier au-revoir de la main, une dernière larme versée emportée par la brise du soir et le bateau partit loin de ma patrie..._

* * *

L**e dernier chapitre sur l'enfance de Chrismène vient de finir, vous ne reverrez plus Boa Hancock pendant un petit moment. Pour découvrir d'autres îles, d'autres personnages tout droit de mon imagination (et du dopage de brioche chocolaté :3). Pour découvrir le drapeau de pirate qui les représentera dans ce monde de brute, il faudra attendre le chapitre prochain !**

**À la prochaine !**


End file.
